Noches lluviosas
by ManiacoDepresivo
Summary: Akko decide visitar a Diana en una lluviosa noche de otoño y su habitual linea de pensamiento, que suele quedarse corta, le lleva a malinterpretar algunas señales. Quizás no todos los errores sean tan malos después de todo. Cavendish comienza a recibir mensajes, pequeñas advertencias difíciles de interpretar, pero comprende una cosa con claridad: algo no anda bien.
1. Una lluvia fría y una bebida caliente

**Una lluvia fría y una bebida caliente. **

Para la joven asiática la lluvia y el frió del otoño siempre habían sido un gusto curioso, pues pocas veces recordaba cargar con su paraguas y más de un refriado había sufrido a causa de eso. Ahora que estaba en la academia no es que tuviese muchas oportunidades de ser atrapada en el jardín y sin protección, en cambio sí que podía quedarse en su cama a observar por la ventana, a observar las densas gotas deslizándose por los cristales reluciendo con los últimos rayos de luz del atardecer y a escuchar los truenos vibrando en la tierra hasta perderse en la nada.

Akko Kagari de verdad estaba disfrutando la pesada tormenta fuera del edificio, al menos tanto como sus compañeras se lo permitían.

–_Hace mucho frió esta noche ¿no crees Sucy?_ –. La voz dulce y tímida de Lotte revoto en la habitación, ahogándose entre el ruido de las gotas sin llegar a desaparecer.

–_Podemos ir a estudiar juntas en la biblioteca, por lo general en esta época del año es uno de los sitios más cálidos y para las estudiantes no desastrosas incluso permiten llevar bebidas calientes mientras las mantengan en contenedores cerrados y a prudente distancia de los libros. Por cierto, lamento que tú no puedas tomar nada Akko–._ Terminó de aclarar la otra con media sonrisa y los ojos cansados, con la cantidad justa de malicia para molestar a su compañera.

– _¡No me importa ser la única a la que las maestras no le dejan tomar nada!_ – Se apresuró a gritar la castaña en dirección a sus compañeras, intentando acallar las risas de sus amigas con su propia voz. _–De todos modos no me gusta pasar mi tiempo libre entre libros como una nerd–._ Susurro volviendo a observar el espectáculo en la ventana.

–_Lo sé Akko, aún recuerdo tu nota en el último examen de pócimas–._ Contestó la de cabello magenta sin observarla, tomando su bolso y ya decidida a visitar la biblioteca.

– _¡Sucy! Deja de molestar a Akko, sabes que se esforzó mucho en ese examen–. _Recriminó la rubia con la intención de defender a su otra amiga, pensando tarde sus palabras. _– Aunque claro, no es que usara todo su potencial, es decir, sé que Akko sabe que puede hacerlo mejor ¡No digo que se esforzara poco! Sino que…–._

–_Ya entendí Lotte, ¡si crees que soy tan mala estudiante no tienes que decírmelo!_ – Se apresuró a responder la castaña a pesar de entender que se trataba solo de una confusión.

–_No, quise decir que tú puedes mejorar pero…–._

–_Ella lo entendió Yanson, solo está jugando_ –. Se tomó el tiempo para aclarar la otra tras un suspiro mientras la chica de los anteojos sostenía su bolso con ambas manos. – _Bueno ¿Vienes Akko? –._

–_No gracias, estoy cansada–._

–_De acuerdo, nos vemos–._ Susurró saliendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

–_Te traeré una taza de chocolate cuando volvamos–._ Dijo la otra chica casi a modo de disculpa mientras salía de la habitación.

Akko regreso a la calma de su habitación, observando la lluvia por la ventana, saboreando el calor de sus sabanas en contraste con el frio del aire y disfrutando el sonido de las gotas contra el cristal ahora que estaba en completa soledad.

De pronto se sentía muy sola… y aburrida.

La lluvia ya no decía nada, las gotas ahora corrían por el cristal casi de inmediato y el sol finalmente se había ocultado por completo en el horizonte. Observar el reflejo de su cara medio aplastada contra la almohada se tornaría insoportable demasiado pronto y ella lo sabía muy bien. Necesitaba desesperadamente un plan B.

–_Tal vez pueda alcanzarlas en la biblioteca…–_ dijo para sí misma cerrando los ojos –_Pero no voy quedarme ahí viendo como me vigilan todo el tiempo–._ Le molestaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir que se tomaran tantos cuidados por ella, especialmente porque solo había sido un pequeño accidente y porque ni siquiera había sido ella quien inicio el fuego, no completamente cuanto menos.

–_Aunque un libro no sería tan malo…–_ confesó con la cara hundida contra la almohada– _Pero ¿Dónde?... dónde… ¡Diana! –._

Se sentó sobre la cama calzándose las zapatillas e intentando convencerse de que su arrugado uniforme no estaba tan mal. A su media amiga más reciente no le gustaba estar en la biblioteca en casos como estos, al menos no cuando sabía que estaría completamente llena; además le había ofrecido alguna vez un libro de su pertenencia y sabía que ella tenía una biblioteca personal para asegurarse de que todos supieran que era una especie de aristócrata… Pero eso era lo de menos, por ahora podía conseguir un libro sin sentir que todo el mundo la vigilaba.

Salió de la habitación apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta tras ella, recordando tarde que había olvidado su llave dentro mientras golpeaba con el puño cerrado la madera. "Pero Lotte y Sucy deben tener las suyas" intento consolarse mientras se alejaba, notando a la vez que su abrigo debía seguir mal colocado sobre su lecho. El frio era más grande fuera de su cama y aun peor en el pasillo.

Se lamentó un instante con ganas de llorar, luego decidió que era mejor comenzar a caminar porque si por azares del destino Diana había decidido salir tendría que tragarse su orgullo e ir a la biblioteca a confesar que olvido su llave, y sin duda Sucy comenzaría a hacerle preguntas para averiguar porque había salido hasta hacerle gritar una respuesta.

Corrió hasta la puerta que buscaba y golpeo en la madera tan fuerte como pudo sin obtener respuesta, luego golpeo de nuevo, una y otra vez y luego otra vez más. Cuando se convenció de que no había nadie recargo la cabeza contra la madera lamentándose por su suerte. Casi cayo hacia atrás cuando la puerta fue empujada desde adentro, por pura suerte alcanzo a recuperarse en medio de un grito agudo.

– _¿Akko? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir ¿Puedo ayudarte? –_. Diana la observó desde lo alto, casi avergonzada de mirar a la chica asustada y mal parada frente a su puerta. La castaña solo atino a sonreír.

–_Oh, hola Diana ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde? –._ Preguntó recargándose con una mano contra la pared y sonriendo lo más casualmente que pudo. La británica solo atino a alzar una ceja retadoramente.

–_Bueno, yo, entre otros tantos motivos, vivo aquí; así que suelo pasar mi tiempo en el lugar… ¿Necesitas algo? Y ¿Por qué no traes tu abrigo? A mi parecer hace bastante frio–_. Sin la menor intención por parte de la chica de ojos azules cada palabra le pareció un regaño a Akko–.

–_Lotte y Sucy fueron a la biblioteca y-y yo perdí mi ll-llave y deje el abrigo en la cama y…y… –._ Las explicaciones se le atragantaron en la garganta hasta hacerla toser. Diana decidió que sería mejor dejarla pasar antes de que enfermara y se hizo a un lado extendiendo la mano hacia el interior. _–Gracias…–._

–_Sabes, no entendí apenas nada de tu explicación pero puedo ofrecerte una bebida caliente y escucharte con atención si te apetece–_. Dijo guiándola hacia una mesa para té cerca de la ventana.

–_Gr-gracias–_. Contestó la asiática aún avergonzada de cada cosa que había salido de su boca desde el comienzo de la conversación.

–_De acuerdo ¿Té o café? –_. Quizá sus personalidades eran realmente opuestas, pero Diana eligió combatir la vergüenza de su invitada de la mejor manera posible: ignorándola hasta que dejara de sentirla; y esperó que ella también lo comprendiera así.

– _¿Tienes chocolate? –._ El tono alegre de la respuesta le forzó una media sonrisa, ella nunca se atrevería a tal reacción pero le parecía bastante tierna en su compañera. Akko por el contrario se tapó la boca lamentando lo fácil que las palabras se le escapaban.

–_Claro, un poco de chocolate caliente… mientras prometas no acercarte demasiado a mis libros–. _La castaña respiro indignada por un instante, pero se arrepintió antes de decir nada y bajo la mirada.

–_Yo no inicie el fuego, ni siquiera sé cómo el líquido comenzó a quemarse…–_ Diana dejo la leche y la pastilla de cacao hirviendo en la tetera mientras le observaba, su tono triste y arrepentido de verdad le movía el corazón, convenciéndose cada vez más de que su invitada no era más que una chica inocente y confundida.

–_Lo siento, sé que tú no harías algo así, al menos no a propósito–._ Aclaró sentándose frente a ella en la mesa y forzándola a mirarla para reforzar la sinceridad de sus palabras. Akko la observo un poco sonrojada, casi sorprendida por esa confianza_–. Así que ¿Viniste a pedirme una taza de chocolate caliente? –._

– _¿Qué? No, solo venia porque… Bueno, me gusta el chocolate pero vine porque…–_ Las ideas revolviéndose en su mente y la mirada confusa de la chica frente a ella hacían que la asiática se sintiera más nerviosa a cada segundo. –_ Mis compañeras fueron a la biblioteca y no quería ir con ellas… pero estoy aburrida–._

–_Es bueno saber que soy tu diversión cuando no tienes nada más–. _

– _¡No me refería a eso! Solo que yo…–._ La risa elegante y refinada de Cavendish la tranquilizo de inmediato, o al menos en cuanto entendió que lo había dicho bromeando, y le forzó una sonrisa.

Ambas decidieron observar por la ventana silenciosamente. A Akko le pareció que las gotas en la ventana de su amiga eran mucho más bellas y brillantes que las de su habitación. El aroma del chocolate hirviendo cocinándose lentamente le llenaba la mente de fantasías sobre el sabor que tendría, porque estaba plenamente convencida de que el chocolate de Diana tendría un mejor sabor solo porque ella lo preparara, además seguro que lo acompañarían con galletas o pastas o algún pastelillo de esos que ella siempre tenía, Relamió sus labios concentrándose en esas ideas.

– _¿Hola? ¿Estás bien? ¿Akko? –._ La joven británica balanceó su mano frente a los ojos de la chica con extrañeza, preocupada por la repentina parálisis de su invitada.

– _¿Qué? Oh sí, cualquier cosa esta bien, las galletas son deliciosas–._ La mirada que le dirigió la más alta le basto a castaña para entender que todas sus palabras habían estado fuera de lugar.

El pequeño instante de silencio lleno la cabeza de la Akko con disculpas que no sabía cómo comenzar a soltar.

–_Eso se podría considerar un insulto en básicamente cualquier lugar y estoy segura de que en tu cultura no es diferente, pero cuando tú lo haces es casi lindo, como si lo hiciera un niña pequeña; además si tengo una caja de galletas que no he tenido ocasión de abrir–_. Para Akko la idea de necesitar una ocasión especial para comenzar a comer galletas le pareció sorprendente, tanto como saber que su amiga la consideraba linda.

– _¿Enserio crees que soy linda? –._ Si acaso Diana pensó algo ante esa pregunta no lo demostró, tan solo dejo un par de tazas de chocolate en la mesa y una caja de galletas aun cerrada con apariencia de ser bastante costosa.

–_Tus modales son tiernos diría yo–_. Respondió graciosamente, sentándose como toda una dama y haciendo sentir a Akko que ni eso sabía hacer bien.

Antes de dar oportunidad a una réplica el gutural rugido de un trueno se dejó escuchar en el aire y por primera vez la asiática creyó reconocer en el rostro de la británica una expresión descontrolada, un gesto no planeado, un solo segundo de rareza… _"¿Miedo?"_ pensó mirándola muy fijamente.

– _¿Te asustan los relámpagos? –._ Preguntó la castaña inocentemente, sin pensarlo ni un instante, bebiendo un trago de su taza, quemándose los labios y confirmando al mismo tiempo en su lista mental que de verdad cualquier cosa que preparara Diana sabría mejor.

–_El relámpago es la luz de un rayo Akko, más bien me incomodan los truenos, son un poco más peligrosos de lo que puedas imaginar–_. Era básicamente imposible que un trueno las alcanzara ahí, en buena parte porque un encantamiento lo impedía, pero ella prefería dar ese motivo a admitir que tenía una especie de fobia bien controlada.

– _¡¿Hay algo de lo que no lo sepas todo?!_ –. Gritó la más pequeña lanzando una galleta a su boca y masticando ruidosamente.

–_Por favor, no hables con la boca llena–_. Atinó a responder la otra mientras bebía el dulce chocolate y observaba la lluvia. Sus labios se pusieron rosas al tocar el líquido caliente y Akko no pudo evitar observar ese minúsculo detalle.

De hecho Akko no pudo evitar comenzar a observarla con atención, lo suficiente para descubrir que le resultaba difícil describir a Diana. A sus ojos ella era una chica alta, especialmente bien desarrollada para su edad, un poco más hermosa que cualquier otra que hubiera conocido y con un regusto angelical por la pureza de sus ojos azules y cabello platinado; eso sin mencionar que era más inteligente, habilidosa, refinada, ágil y casi irritantemente cortés que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido en su vida; de hecho lo que más le molestaba al describirla es que todas sus ideas la guiaban a una única palabra "Perfección" y eso no le agradaba del todo. Sentía ser exactamente lo opuesto a la "Perfecta" chica que tenía enfrente.

– _¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –._ Preguntó intentando no encararla, pero la rara certeza de que la otra había comenzado a mirarla la puso nerviosa. – Es decir, otra pregunta además de esa ¿Puedo hacerte dos preguntas?, espera, otra más ¿Cuatro preguntas? –.

–_Comprendí la primera vez; y adelante, pregunta lo que desees_–. Kagari se esforzó una vez más por no mirarla, porque sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía no se atrevería a hablar, pero no por ello dejaba de imaginar los dramáticos ojos azules de la chica clavados contra los suyos.

– _¿Qué piensas de mí? –._ Murmuró con los labios cerrados y apuntando hacia abajo.

–_Lo lamento, no pude oírte ¿Podrías hablar un poco más fuerte?_ –. La voz clara y dulce de Cavendish también contribuía a su nerviosismo_. – ¿Quieres más chocolate acaso? –._

–_Sí, no, sí, quiero decir que sí quiero más pero eso no fue lo que pregunte…–_. A Diana en cambio comenzaba a molestarle que ante cada pregunta le devolvieran más de una respuesta, pero solo un poco porque se trataba de ella y no esperaba mucho más, de hecho le gustaba esa complicada manera que tenía de no decir nada.

–_Bien, dado el caso ¿Podrías repetirme la pregunta? –._

– _¿Q-Qué piensas de mí? –_. Esta vez consiguió oírle, y la pregunta la extraño un tanto.

–_Bueno… pienso que eres algo perezosa y cobarde de vez en cuando, pero lo mayor parte del tiempo creo que eres un tanto más ingeniosa de lo que aparentas y sé de sobra que eres muy valiente si la situación lo requiere… oh, y creo que no tienes modales pero a pesar de eso eres una agradable compañía ocasional–._ Sonrió para acentuar la amabilidad que pretendía en sus palabras mientras rellenaba su taza, pero eso hizo poca falta porque para la asiática cada palabra había sido un cumplido muy apreciado.

–_Gracias–._ Soltó sin pensarlo, pero esta vez no se arrepintió, solo sonrió ampliamente y cruzo mirada con la otra.

–_De nada, supongo–._

La asiática continuó comiendo galletas y bebiendo chocolate distraídamente, perdida muy profundo dentro de su mente y sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Para Diana esa visión resultaba realmente interesante. Se sentía sorprendida de descubrir lo fácil que era hacer feliz a aquella chica, lo simple que resultaba entregarle un dulce y alagarla con un par de palabras; entre más la conocía más se convencía de que en el fondo aun pensaba como una niña la mayor parte del tiempo, pensaba de ese modo del que ella nunca antes había conseguido pensar. No sentía envidia, más bien curiosidad.

Cavendish río por lo bajo observándole, Akko se ruborizo y detuvo instantáneamente al notarlo.

– _¿Pasa algo? –_. Habló con la boca llena pero la chica de ojos azules decidió que era mejor dejarlo pasar, al menos por una vez.

–_No es nada, solo que…–._

– _¡Lo siento! –._ Se apresuró a gritar la otra intentando cubrir su boca mientras tragaba. – _Había olvidado lo de la boca llena–._

– _¿Eh? Oh sí, agradezco el esfuerzo pero no es lo que pensaba decir–._ Respondió levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia Akko.

–_Cl-claro, no, sino que… ¿Qué ibas a decir? –._ Contestó la castaña aceptando que no conseguiría averiguarlo ella sola mientras se ponía de pie por reflejo, sin entender muy bien el por qué.

–_Solo quería advertirte de que…–._ Continuó cuando estuvo junto a ella, sosteniendo su barbilla con la mano y observando fijamente sus labios; más específicamente el arco de espuma beige encima de estos.

Diana se detuvo un momento intentando encontrar el pañuelo que estaba segura de haber guardado en su bolsillo, un tanto demasiado cerca del rostro de la joven de menor estatura que no paraba de mirarla, completamente paralizada en su sitio.

"_Ella va a besarme, como en las películas"_ Pensó Kagari sin atreverse a mover ni un solo musculo, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos los labios suaves y rosados de la chica que sostenía su barbilla, observando los ojos fríos y desbordantes de seguridad que de algún raro modo la ignoraban. Sintió su corazón acelerarse violentamente y casi le sorprendió descubrir que por el contrario su respiración se había reducido hasta el punto de hacerla perder el aliento.

No encontró un modo correcto de reaccionar, no se atrevía a retirarse ni comprendía porque Diana Cavendish querría besarla; a su parecer esa mujer podría conseguir a cualquiera que deseara sin esforzarse ni un poco así que ¿Por qué a ella?, aunque no le parecía que eso fuera lo más importante, todo dentro de sí misma le decía que las cosas eran demasiado extrañas para ser verdad, y al mismo tiempo no quería descubrir que se supone que estaba pasando.

El rugido furioso de un trueno atravesó el aire violentamente y un escalofrió repentino sacudió la espalda de la británica, haciendo que dejase caer el pañuelo que finalmente había conseguido encontrar en el bolsillo opuesto de su chaleco.

Para Akko la señal fue precisa e inconfundible, el preludio justo para obligarle a reaccionar y la falta de tiempo para pensar en una mejor respuesta la obligo a tomar la primera que le había llegado a la cabeza_: "Besarla primero"._

No tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse por su impulsividad, no tuvo tiempo de escuchar el estruendo en el exterior, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respirar o de observar el rostro extrañado de Diana en cuento sintió sus labios tocarse y cerró los ojos.

Eran mucho más suaves de lo que hubiera podido imaginarse, mucho más cálidos y mucho más dulces que el chocolate caliente o las galletas que acaba de comer. No entendía demasiado por qué había hecho lo que había hecho pero tampoco se sentía necesitada de hacerlo justo ahora; tan solo estaba disfrutando el calor del cuerpo de la otra chica, el aliento fresco y el recuerdo del rostro angelical que tenía enfrente. Akko hubiera podido quedarse así para siempre, y lo hubiera intentado de no ser por el par de manos que la apartaron y la detuvieron por los hombros tan lejos como podía estar de la británica.

– _¿Akko? –._ Preguntó Cavendish sin titubear pero completamente confundida; molesta y extrañada.

– _¡Ibas a besarme! –. _Respondió la otra gritando, sin siguiera intentar moverse.

– _¡Claro que no! –._

–_Tocaste mi barbilla y acercaste tu cara a mí y-y ¡y estabas a punto de besarme! –._ Volvió a gritar aun sin liberarse del agarre de Diana.

–_Deja de gritar y escúchame–_. Habló la otra, lo suficientemente alto como para dejar claro que no admitiría sonidos más fuertes y lo suficientemente seria como para demostrar que estaba a punto de regañarle, cosa con la que Akko jamás había aprendido a lidiar.

–_No iba a besarte, note que tu boca se había manchado de espuma y estaba a punto de limpiarla–._ Continuó Cavendish, terminando con una voz que dejaba ver lo molesta que estaba y Kagari finalmente tuvo tiempo de empezar a sentir miedo.

–_P-pero me estabas sosteniendo y e-en las películas…–_ Las excusas se le ahogaron en la boca otra vez y la altura que la otra chica le ganaba se le antojo mucho más amenazante.

–_Esto no es una película Kagari y yo solo estaba buscando mi pañuelo–._ Respondió con fría furia.

– _¿Por qué no solo me lo dijiste?_ –. Preguntó Akko aun deseando alguna salida para su propia estupidez, con los ojos vidriosos y brillantes. Cavendish la observó más amablemente, comenzando a sentir algo de pena por lo desesperada que parecía la chica que tenía enfrente.

–_Temía que arruinaras la manga de tu camiseta arrastrándola por tu rostro–._ Aclaró mientras se daba la vuelta y observaba su reflejo contra la ventana. Un pegajoso residuo de la espuma se hallaba estampado sobre su labio y esperaba que bastara para distraer a Akko del ligero sonrojo de vergüenza que se extendía por sus mejillas.

–_E-entonces tú no…–_. La británica se sintió aliviada de que su invitada finalmente hubiese comprendido que lo anterior no estaba en sus planes. _– Era mi primer beso…–._ Añadió Akko en un murmullo.

– _¿Disculpa?_ – Cuestionó la otra sin volverse.

– _¡Era mi primer beso! –._ Le grito obligándola a girarse y aferrándose a los hombros de la más alta.

–_Y se lo robaste a alguien, que propio de ti–._ Contestó desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, observando el blanco destello a la distancia y sintiendo su corazón palpitar.

Cuando muy joven había leído que el relámpago aparece antes que el trueno y que a cada segundo transcurrido la descarga recorre miles de kilómetros. Sabía sobradamente que no tenía sentido suponer que sería más suave al transcurrir más tiempo, pero de todas maneras contaba por mero hábito.

1.

Observó el rostro desesperado de su compañera abriendo y cerrando los labios velozmente, soltando una verborrea de la que no tenía ganas de escuchar ni una palabra. La chica no le desagradaba físicamente, sus rasgos eran finos y bastante femeninos; muy a su gusto.

2.

Descubrió los ojos de la joven asiática mirándole fijamente, aún más vidriosos y desesperados, llenos de confusión y completamente incapaces de encubrir sus emociones más profundas. Desagradables y hermosos al mismo tiempo. Esa rara e incomprensible actitud le interesaba profundamente.

3.

En verdad ella era… El furioso bramido de la naturaleza le borro la mente instantáneamente. Sintió sus músculos contraerse de pánico, terror primitivo y terrible pero solo por un instante, por el tiempo justo que hacía falta para que el raro escalofrió le recorriera la espina y hullera en un suspiro.

–_Lo lamento, me perdí por un segundo ¿Podrías repetirlo?_ –. Parpadeó un par de veces para que la realidad volviera a enterarle por los ojos y la aguda voz de Kagari por los oídos.

– _¡Me debes un primer beso!_ –. Gritó lanzándole el tibio aliento a galletas contra el rostro y agitándola lo más violentamente que su reducida fuerza se lo permitía.

–_Me temo que es tarde y verdaderamente deseo dormir, sin ánimos de ser grosera debo pedirte que te retires–._ Las palabras salieron sin una emoción definida y asustaron a Akko sin entender muy bien el porqué.

–_No es lo que quiera decir sino qué… tenemos que hablar de esto Diana–_. Una pizca de súplica en la voz de la asiática hizo a la británica decidir que verdaderamente tenían que hacerlo, pero no ahora, por ahora solo quería descansar y pensar.

–_Tienes razón, búscame mañana aquí mismo y hablaremos–._ Susurró cerca de ella, con la misma voz sin alma de antes y guiándola con suavidad hasta la puerta.

–_Pero yo quería hablar ahora…–._ Murmuró Akko sin convicción, segura de que no conseguiría nada.

–_Por cierto Kagari, una cosa más_–. Dijo encarándola cuando ya estuvieron justo frente a la puerta. Sosteniéndole las mejillas con las manos y disfrutando del rostro confuso y rojizo entre sus dedos. _–Toma–._

Sus labios se unieron de nuevo, sorprendiendo esta vez a la castaña y dejándola sin aliento inmediatamente. Una vez más no llego a pensar antes de que sus pensamientos se bañaran de nieve y calor y chocolate y galletas y otros tantos extraños recuerdos que se le atravesaban frente a los ojos.

Pensó que su teoría de que cualquier cosa que hiciera la británica sabría mejor se confirmaba de nuevo porque su primer beso y el segundo, que había conseguido la misma noche y con la misma persona, no tenían ningún punto de comparación.

Nunca se había planteado que pudiesen gustarle las mujeres, ni a ella ni a la chica frente a ella, pero si pudiera gustarle una esa definitivamente seria la perfecta señorita Cavendish. Aun con eso no comprendía que podría gustarle a ella sobre sí misma. Los labios acaramelados y electrizantes contra su boca le hacían pensar que ahogarse en medio de ese largo beso no sería tan malo; y el frio otoñal que tan duramente le había pesado antes se había esfumado completamente, haciéndole sentir que su pecho y abdomen ardían.

Finalmente se separaron, Akko tuvo que esforzarse para recuperar el aliento con un par de inhalaciones profundas, Diana ni siquiera altero el ritmo de su respiración.

–_Me parece que con eso deberíamos estar a mano, si no lo consideras necesario no regreses mañana, si te parece que aún tenemos cosas que conversar pasa cuando lo desees y hazme el favor de devolver la prenda a la brevedad–._ Concluyó Cavendish colocando su propio abrigo sobre los hombros de la castaña y dejándola fuera en un mismo movimiento.

El espectral viento del pasillo que venía desde ningún lugar devolvió a la chica a la realidad a tiempo para escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras ella y para temblar por la gélida caricia contra su rostro.

No se atrevió a volverse y aporrear la puerta buscando una respuesta, ni siquiera a pegar el oído contra la madera o a mirar atrás. Solo camino hasta su habitación aferrándose al abrigo sin meter los brazos en las mangas, con un sonrisa en el rostro y con los ojos repletos de luz, recordando que Lotte había dejado una llave debajo del tapete previniendo una situación como esta y sintiendo aun el calor de Diana quemándole en el pecho, sintiendo aun los labios electrizantes contra los suyos e imaginando los sueños que le esperaban en su habitación.

No sabía que pensar respecto a la hermosa chica de cabellos platinados que ahora era su amiga, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo eso no le molestó.

* * *

**Ey... de hecho no hay mucho que decir así que...**

**Espero sus reviews. **

**Bye,Bye.**


	2. Un tercer primer beso

**Un tercer primer beso.**

Comienzo a sentirme realmente nerviosa y ni siquiera alcanzo a entender por qué, lo que es una sensación desagradablemente conocida. Tal vez nerviosa no es la palabra adecuada para describir mi estado sino que más bien siento la garganta muy seca, los pulmones muy pesados y la ropa muy incómoda; y además el tiempo por algún motivo se ha vuelto demasiado largo justo ahora que quiero que sea veloz. No tengo motivos para estar nerviosa, técnicamente nada ha sido diferente y Ella ni siquiera ha reparado en mí en todo el día.

Esperaba una mirada de su parte, una sonrisa significativa, una nota en papel u ocupar un asiento junto a mí para cruzar palabras, pero de hecho ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de yo acercarme a ella en ninguna clase; me hubiera conformado con que me ignorara, con que me rechazara o se apartara de mí por voluntad propia y me indicara con cualquier seña que no deseaba volver a verme nunca; en cambio tan solo me dedico la misma sonrisa de siempre, la misma que le mostraba a todas las demás y la misma mirada ligera que me hacía sentirme completamente inexistente en su mundo.

Y ahora que estaba esperando para visitarla otra vez, porque teníamos muchas cosas que arreglar a pesar de que no podía enunciar ninguna claramente, de pronto me pareció que el segundero del reloj se estaba moviendo especialmente lento.

Estaba sola en mi habitación otra vez, en medio de la lluvia que según el diario podría durar días, y deseando profundamente que todo me importara menos, solo un poco, pero menos. Cerrar los ojos se estaba volviendo auténticamente desesperante.

Bastaba un segundo de oscuridad para verla frente a mí, para observar sus ojos fríos arder y sentir mis mejillas quemarse y sus suaves labios de princesa tocando los míos con esa fingida atención que ella usaba para todo y todos, para rememorar el escalofrió que me sacudió cuando sus manos me sostuvieron la cara y cuando su delicado rostro se inclinó sobre el mío. Ese había sido mi primer beso y me importaba más de lo que me gustaría. A ella no.

– _¿Le dije que me debía un primer beso?_ –. Pregunte tan bajo como pude contra la almohada. Mis compañeras estaban fuera otra vez y no debería de preocuparme por ser escuchada, pero de todos modos sentía vergüenza hasta de solo recordar mis palabras.

– _¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_ –. Volví a murmurar contra la funda de tela.

Si acaso tenía algún sentido eso de que me debiera el beso que me orillo a darle me lo había devuelto, de algún modo… ¿Qué se supone que quería decir con eso de estar a mano y arreglar cuentas? ¿Qué quería decir con eso de no volver? Y ¿Por qué demonios ella tenía que ser tan estúpidamente molesta? Definitivamente yo tenía muy buenos motivos para estar enojada.

Las cosas no pueden darse tan casualmente antes de un beso. En las películas siempre se encuentran primero, luego pelean, luego están obligados a estar juntos y cuando comienzan a agradarse se juntan casualmente y entonces… ¿Quería besarme? No, Diana no lo hubiera hecho así porque _"¡Esto no es una película Kagari!" _y además ella ya sabe hacerlo todo, ella no hubiera dejado que nada pasara casualmente; y ¿Por qué me había llamado por mi apellido? ¿Por qué sonaba tan raro que lo hiciera y por qué era tan importante averiguarlo? Cavendish me estaba haciendo enfurecer cada vez más y ni siquiera me había vuelto a dirigir una palabra desde que todo eso ocurrió.

–_Yo no le agrado a Diana y ella no me gusta a mí, todo fue un pequeño malentendido por el tonto modo en que siempre actúa, vamos a arreglar las cosas y seguramente al final solo será algo incómodo de lo que reírse_–. Hablarlo, aunque fuera estando sola, de verdad me parecía tranquilizador; le terminaba de dar el peso y realismo que el pensamiento no permite.

La alarma del despertador comenzó a sonar sobre la mesa y salí inmediatamente de la habitación, golpeando tan fuerte como pude la parte de arriba para callarlo de una sola palmada y sin tiempo para apagar la luz. Esta vez me había asegurado de guardar la llave en el bolsillo de mi camiseta desde hacía un par de horas.

¿Qué se supone que hablaríamos? No es que tuviésemos mucho que comentar, a mí no se me ocurría ninguna cosa en realidad pero seguramente ella ya tenía pensadas hasta mis respuestas y como contestarlas y al final sería un proceso muy rápido que nos llevaría a alguna solución que ni siquiera podía imaginarme. Ella es bastante confiable respecto a esa clase de cosas creo yo, tal vez algo demasiado presuntuosa pero a fin de cuentas confiable.

Me encontré parada frente a su puerta mucho antes de lo que me hubiera gustado. Esos pequeños detalles siempre se me complicaban al final. Ahora solo podía estar quieta hasta saber que hacer, observando la madera muy cerca de mi rostro, sintiendo el calor que emanaba desde dentro porque otra vez había olvidado mi abrigo dentro de mi habitación. Tal vez debería regresar a buscarlo y volver aquí más tarde, o pedirle a Diana que nos encontráramos en otra parte cuando ya estuviera más preparada.

El dolor de un golpe en la cara se hizo presente antes de que pudiera comenzar a pensar en nada más. No caí contra el suelo, solo me golpee contra el muro contrario mientras me sostenía la nariz deseando que no estuviese llena de sangre cuando retirara las manos. La voz sin emociones que comenzó a hacerme preguntas me pareció irreconocible en un principio, luego me di cuenta de que solo se trataba de Hannah y no tenía que fingir que nada me dolía.

–_Buenas noches Atsuko ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_ –. Finalmente aleje las manos de mi cara para poder responderle, no había sangre en mis dedos pero todo parecía apestar a metal y los ojos me escocían un poco.

–_Quería preguntarle algo a Diana sobre una tarea_–. Conteste de inmediato intentando reponerme.

–_Creo que ahora mismo está durmiendo… bueno, debería hacerlo. Comenzó a estornudar esta tarde e intente acompañarla pero dijo que preferiría estar sola para descansar mejor. Deberías buscarla después_–. Pese a que Hannah no me parecía la persona más agradable del lugar, especialmente porque acaba de estrellar su puerta en mi rostro y ni siquiera pensaba disculparse, al menos se preocupaba por su amiga como debiera, o quizá demasiado.

–_Solo hablare un poco con ella_–. Aclare y ella no pareció estar de acuerdo. – _Además así puedo hacerle compañía y vigilarla aunque sea por unos minutos, solo por si acaso–_. Vacilo intercambiando miradas entre la puerta y el fondo del pasillo considerando los por menores,

–_Bien, pero si ocurre cualquier cosa avísame cuanto antes, por favor. Estaré en la biblioteca_–. Me sentí casi sorprendida de que accediera, francamente pensé que tendría que esperar a que se fuera para poder entrar. Se dio vuelta y caminó rígidamente hasta desaparecer en una esquina.

Esa voz tan familiar en mi cabeza gritando "Corre. Peligro. Algo anda mal." Me abofeteó con fuerza.

La facilidad siempre me había parecido un mal augurio. Habitualmente todo era complicado y necesitaba mucho entrenamiento y dedicación, y aun así casi siempre las cosas salían mal. Que de pronto todo fuera tan simple no podía significar nada bueno. Trague saliva ante la puerta de madera entre abierta, enorme, pesada y oscura que me desafiaba. Ya no era momento de echarse atrás. Entre intentando empujarla con suavidad y lentitud, logrando así que rechinara más ruidosa que nunca antes. Un sonido confuso me alcanzo desde la cama de Diana.

– _¿H-hola? _–. Pregunte deseando asegurar nuestra soledad, Probablemente Barbara también estaría en la biblioteca.

–_Buenas noches Kagari, dama un momento por favor_–. La voz aun parecía clara y fácilmente reconocible como la de la persona que esperaba, pero demasiado cansada. ¿Por qué usar mi apellido?

–_No te preocupes, voy para allá–_. Respondí intentando ahorrarle esfuerzos. Tal vez en serio era un mal momento para tener una conversación.

Diana se encontraba recostada con las mantas desordenadas cubriéndole las piernas, probablemente porque acababa de levantarse, y vistiendo un pijama verde demasiado ligero para mi gusto. De todas maneras su cabello sin peinar lucia increíble y su mirada sin peso era la de siempre. No parecía estar enferma.

–_Buenas noches ¿Vienes a devolver mi abrigo? _–. Me miro como si nada, como miraría a cualquiera, como si fuera la primera vez que se diera cuenta de que existo y no le interesara ni un poco.

–_Lo olvide en mi habitación…_–. La respuesta no pareció sorprenderle, o tal vez fue por el enojo en mi voz pero solo sonrió y se recargo la espalda contra el respaldo de su cama.

–_Oh Akhos_–. Definitivamente no podía ser que hubiese olvidado la manera en que pronunciaba la abreviatura, es decir ella lo había hecho ayer mismo. – _No olvide la inflexión de tu nombre, solo es un juego de palabras, es griego y significa… No importa ¿Puedo ayudarte?_ –. Debió notar la confusión en mi rostro, debió notarlo y hacerlo a propósito. Teníamos que arreglar todo cuanto antes.

–_Así que… ¿Estas enferma? _–. Pregunte por casualidad. No lo parecía para nada pero estaba en cama y Hannah había dicho que… Llegar al tema era complicado en casos como estos. No quería molestarla si estaba débil.

–_Solo un poco, hace no mucho prepare un ungüento que se coloca en el pecho y en la espalda para actuar más rápido. Debería estar mejor pronto_–. Siempre buscando un momento para recordarles a todos que ella sabía hacerlo todo. Diana algunas veces podía ser realmente irritante, y alguien debería decírselo.

– _¿Necesitas ayuda para colocarlo?_ –. Pero no debería ser yo quien lo hiciera, al menos no justo ahora. – _Yo… Bueno, supongo que no podrías colocártelo en el pecho y en la espalda tú sola, es decir, tal vez en…_

–_No me gustaría molestarte, además Hannah ya me ayudo con eso hace unas horas_–. Suficiente.

– _¡Diana, ayer me besaste! Hablemos de eso_–. Ahora si pareció sorprendida, o cuanto menos abrió los ojos y me miro como si de verdad estuviera ahí.

–_Bien, pero no tienes por qué estar celosa de Hannah_–. Su voz no delato que estuviese bromeando, aun así sonrió en mi dirección.

– _¡No estoy celosa de Hannah! Por mí que te toque donde quieras y cuando quieras_–. Ella siempre tan malvada y siempre burlándose y…– _¡Eres insoportable!_

–_Solo bromeaba Akko, y por si te interesa ella solo froto un poco en mi espalda, de todos modos deberé colocar más después. Si de verdad te molesta puedo pedírselo a Barbara la próxima vez–._

– _¡No me importa! Solo hablemos de eso y acabemos con esto_–. No necesito que ella cambie nada por mí.

–_De acuerdo. Tú me besaste ¿Exactamente por qué? _–.La seriedad de sus fríos ojos azules me helo el corazón.

No debería estar tan seria…No, no debería estar tan tranquila. Su pecho sube y baja con demasiada lentitud, sus ojos gritan que esta aburrida y la boca se tuercen con cansancio. Solo lo hace para molestarme, y lo está consiguiendo. La lluvia esta calmada ahora que me hace falta un relámpago para bajar a la perfecta señorita Cavendish de vuelta a la realidad y recordarle que ella también tiene sentimientos.

–_T-Tú… ¡Tú empezaste! Y… ¡y le temes a los relámpagos!–._

–_Muy inteligente Kagari, estoy segura de que esos alegatos te llevaran muy lejos. Y los relámpagos son la luz de los rayos–. _Respondió pesadamente.

–_Eso no importa, tú…–_. Su cuerpo se arquea repentinamente y me interrumpe con un raro suspiro. El estornudo llega inmediatamente después, es silencioso pero luce casi doloroso en ella. – _¿Te sientes bien? –._

–_Eh estado mejor, la medicina debería surtir efecto pronto y evitarme el ciclo natural de la enfermedad. Aplicare un poco más si no te importa–. _Extiende la mano hacia la mesa de noche y consigue un frasco.

– _¿T-te ayudo?_ –. La veo abrir los ojos aún más, sorprendida de verdad ¿Por qué le parece tan raro que yo pueda hacer algo por ella?

–_Gracias–._

No dice más. Se queda esperando por un instante, mirándome fijamente, estudiándome por partes; yo solo me centro en sus ojos azules que suben y bajan, en su mirada y en las palabras que salieron de mi boca.

Finalmente se levanta y coloca el frasco medio lleno entre mis manos, envolviéndolas por un segundo y dejándome notar que su piel está mucho más caliente que la mía. Vacila por un segundo pensando en decir algo pero se arrepiente y me da la espalda ¿Piensa retractarse ahora? No, las manos bajan hasta su cadera y comienzan a levantar la blusa.

Abro la boca para preguntarle que hace pero por primera vez no se me escapa ningún sonido. Su piel de porcelana atrapa la luz de las lámparas y destella como lo haría una muñeca, su cabello platinado sube y baja suavemente, cubriendo apenas debajo de los hombros. No vuelve a mirarme, se recuesta contra la cama ofreciéndome su fina espalda desnuda y me percato de que no está usando sostén. Es comprensible, estaba por dormir, pero también me estaba esperando y…

– _¡¿Así es como Hannah te unto la pomada?!_ –. Me siento junto a ella en la cama y siento como las sabanas se hunden profundamente bajo mi peso ¿se supone que es más ligera que yo?

–_Eh… sí ¿Por qué?_ –. El tono de su voz basta para hacerme sentir tonta… y molesta.

– ¡_Porque no es lo correcto!, estas des… estás casi desnuda_–. La cara me arde. Agradezco que no pueda mirarme.

–_Estás mucho más celosa de lo que podría pensar, supongo que si tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó–_. Froto la pomada en mis manos intentando calentarlas. Ella sigue encontrando formas de hacerme enojar cada vez más.

– _¡No estoy celosa!_ –. Entierro los dedos en su espalda con un poquito más fuerza de la necesaria. Su cuerpo tiembla cuando la alcanzo, y me gusta. Suspira largamente, silenciosa pero yo logro escucharla. Su piel es tan suave y firme como luce.

–_Tú me besaste, solo mal interpretaste un par de cosas y yo no debí haberte besado de vuelta. Lamento si te hice sentí incomoda o te moleste, fue algo inadecuado y me disculpo por mis actos_–. La voz diplomática suena falta de sentimientos por la manera en que ordena sus palabras. Todo en ella parece tan calmado que luce como si no le importara.

– _¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de no volver si estábamos a mano?_ –. Ríe un poco al escucharme. Existiendo el ungüento sobre sus hombros masajeando como me imagino que debe hacerse. Toda ella es cálida y suave al contacto.

–_Supongo que algo similar a lo que tú quisiste decir con "Me debes un primer beso", lamento quitarte algo especial, si es que lo ves así. Si acaso te hace sentir mejor: También fue mi primer beso–_. Me detengo. No lo creo. Sigo acariciando en los hombros y recorriéndola con los dedos extendidos.

– _¿Qué? –._

–_Ese fue mi primer beso, aunque tengo que admitir que no le doy la importancia que para algunos merece, pero de todas maneras me sorprendió que me lo robaras así… ¿Sabes? Es algo raro de comentar–._

–_P-pero tú ya sabías besar–._

–_Pues nunca lo había hecho antes, supongo que no es algo difícil en verdad y, considerando que fue algo "accidental" supongo que podrías evitarlo en tu cuenta personal. Creo que es suficiente en la espalda, ahora colocare un poco en mi pecho y si lo deseas podemos seguir conversándolo_–. No alcance a entender ni una palabra. Lo que decía no tenía sentido, pero su voz hacia todo tan real, tan contradictorio que no podía ser falso. Y era creíble, era estúpidamente creíble imaginar que ella lo sabría todo antes de hacerlo solo por ser ella.

–_Bien, date la vuelta–._

– _¿Disculpa?_ –. Me observa cubriéndose con las mantas. Ahora está sentada frente a mí en una típica posición de meditación, aun sin camiseta pero yo solo alcanzo a mirar sus hombros desnudos y sonrosados brillar con la luz de las linternas.

– _¿Qué? Oh, nada, nada. Estaba distraída en algo y… ¿Enserio fue tu primer beso?_ –. Sus ojos fríos me miraran con extrañeza, con esa rara diversión que conseguía de vez en cuando y no presagiaba cosas buenas.

– _¿Piensas colocarme el ungüento en el pecho? _–. Sonríe a medias, mirándose con una ceja alzada y un brillo divertido en sus ojos. No suena enojada ¿Es una proposición? No, claro que no. No dejare que ella juegue conmigo esta vez.

–_Claro, es solo un procedimiento médico, nada personal_–. La sonrisa se completa en su cara y me hace pensar que algo noto en mí, algo que yo no pude ver.

–_De acuerdo, si insistes_–. Las sabanas comienza a bajar lentamente, casi puedo escucharlas. Abro la boca y no encuentro nada que decir. Solo puedo mirar su nívea piel sonrosada y misteriosamente brillante, misteriosamente atrayente y misteriosamente cálida considerando que no la estoy tocando. Está a punto de llegar a…– _Espera ¿enserio no vas a detener esth…?_ –. Estornuda. Todo termina de caer. Quedo congelada con la imagen quemada en mi mente. Ella se cubre al instante y se recuesta enterrada bajo las sabanas. Su rostro es rojo y yo siento demasiada sangre en mi cabeza como para pensar.

–_Hablemos–. _Dice tras unos segundos.

Hay silencio, mucho más silencio del que yo puedo aguantar. Es alarmante, sabe a peligro y a que hace falta llenarlo con las respuestas correctas o todo saldrá terrible en un solo instante. Ella solo me mira ¿Por qué mi mira? Está esperando que responda algo ¿Es mi turno de hablar?

– _¿Sobre qué?_ –. Contesto en medio de un indeseado suspiro.

–_Supongo que aquí hay algo más que lo obvio. Lamento la indiscreción pero deseo que nos entendamos pronto; así que dime Akko ¿te gustan las mujeres?_ – Me observa desde abajo pero de algún modo lo hace ver como si estuviera encima de mí.

–_No sé–._

–_Es una respuesta aceptable, por mi parte admitiré que sí_–. La miro fijamente pero ella ataja mis pupilas y me hace desviarlas.

–_Aun estás pensando en lo que viste ¿No?_ –. Casi parece molesta, pero no tiene derecho a estarlo. Ella fue quien siguió toda esa broma y yo soy quien debería estar enojada. Estoy enojada, al menos un poco.

–_Lo lamento, es solo que…_–. Un movimiento de su mano me detiene.

– _¿Qué piensas de mí?_ –. Observa con la fría seriedad de siempre, con esa calma inmerecida. –_ Tú me lo preguntaste y respondí, espero lo mismo–._

Parpadeo varias veces recordando el beso, el tacto de su piel y todo lo que paso. Nada está bien ni nada se siente mal. Todo es demasiado confuso como para imaginar una respuesta correcta que seguramente igual no tendrá sentido. No hay tiempo para inventar nada.

–_Creo que me gustas–. _

–_Creo que lo imaginaba–_. Un movimiento de su mano me pide que me recueste junto a ella. Yo lo hago porque realmente siento deseos de hacerlo.

Ella mira hacia arriba, yo la miro a ella. Las sabanas ya están envolviéndome a mí también sin que tuviera que moverlas y mi cabeza esta encima de uno de sus brazos, casi contra su pecho. Estamos demasiado cerca como para pensar claramente y ella huele a flores frescas.

–_No sabemos nada de la otra. No hay motivos para que pueda gustarte_–. Suena a consolación cuando lo dice. Es el primer rechazo que recibo por esa mágica pregunta que ni siquiera hice; Y duele más de lo que me gustaría.

–_No me disgustas tú, pero no creo que sepas nada de mí_–. Continúa hablando sin mirarme, muy lejos como para estar esperando una respuesta; pero tengo que decir algo.

Aun así prefiero dejar el silencio correr por un instante. Sin intentar pensar en una buena respuesta porque soy mejor improvisando y no quiero comenzar a arrepentirme antes de abrir la boca.

–_Sé que…_–. Se vuelve hacia mí esperando por algo. – _Que eres inteligente, y muy bonita y… y sé que te llamas Diana Cavendish y que eres inglesa y… Sé que quiero conocerte más_–. No me gusta cómo suena mi voz al salirse de mi garganta. Tengo la vaga impresión de que todo está demasiado borroso.

Me abraza más fuerte, más cerca de ella. El gesto es muy cálido, muy personal y con esa vaga impresión de ser completamente necesario que ella logra en cada acto. Me entristece y me agrada al mismo tiempo. La lluvia suave repiquetea contra las ventanas y la luz de las lámparas es tan tenue desde la cómoda cama de Diana que casi no veo nada. Cierro los ojos buscando consuelo en la nada, entre los brazos de un recuerdo y no de una persona que no puede ser nada conmigo.

En el fondo no es tan malo, es decir, supongo que pudo haber sido peor. Diana es bastante amable y me ayuda a pensar. Me hizo decidir que la quería tan solo para luego decirme que no podemos estar juntas, pero luego intento consolarme amablemente y es buena asiéndolo. Es demasiado joven como para ser tan experimentada.

Se está muy bien así, envuelta en calor y en sueños ligeros. Es difícil arrepentirse con cosas como estas al final. Me gusta esa vaga impresión de que aprendí algo después de todo, de que no estamos bien pero tampoco peor y después de todo puedo aceptarlo. Puedo encontrar la paz viviendo con ella como solo una amiga más. Todo está superado y el tiempo deja de estar definido.

–_Akko…_–. La voz vibrante y ligeramente engrosada por la enfermedad susurra contra mi oído. El sonido me llega desde muy lejos, desde muy atrás del calor y la seguridad de sus brazos. – _Quiero creer que no estas dormida… o tal vez sí _–. Su mano se desliza lentamente sobre mi mejilla, inclinando mi barbilla y consolando lo que falta. No pienso volver a mal interpretarla. –_Sí no estuviera enferma te besaría–._

– _¡¿Enserio?! _–.La escucho reír incluso antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarme con su mirada repleta de vida. No lo dije con emoción, tan solo quería aclararle que era ridículo. Luce extrañamente amable y personal cuando estamos a la misma altura, pero se ríe. –_Enserio… ¡Enserio eres odiosa!_

–_Probablemente sí lo haría, seria tu más nuevo primer beso–. _

– _¡Pues no me importaría!–._ Es difícil interpretar su mirada, y es muy difícil mirarla con furia teniéndola a centímetros de mí o lograr que mi voz suene enojada. – _Es decir, tienes medicina y supongo que podrías darme un poco si me enfermara y…–._

– _¿Puedo?_ –. ¿Se supone que así es como debe hacerse?

No alcanzo a decir nada, solo la veo acercarse a mí antes de que empiece a parecer que se mueve y luego ella lo hace todo. Lo superado deja de tener sentido y cualquier avance se transforma en un revés. Otra vez nada tiene razón y de nuevo no tenemos ningún camino al que continuar; y por algún estúpido motivo eso me hace más feliz que antes.

Sus manos me atrapan por las mejillas, los míos corren a su cintura por puro reflejo. No quiero cerrar los ojos, quiero mirar su rostro sereno y caliente para siempre. "Labios de princesa" es la única palabra que se me ocurre para describir su húmedo tacto. Su boca se abre lentamente y presiento su lengua acariciando la abertura de mis labios; Pero el beso ya duro demasiado y no estoy lista para llegar a tanto, aun si tuviera la certeza de que me gusta de verdad, no lo haría, al menos no si… Ella corta antes que yo y me deja recobrar el aliento por un instante.

–_Eso fue…–. Intento hablar._

–_Tu tercer beso fue en la cama de una chica a medio desvestir. Eres bastante atrevida algunas veces Akko_–.

– _¡¿Qué?! –._

–_Mis compañeras deberían volver pronto, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que se fueron_–. Todo dentro de mí quiere quedarse recostada junto a ella hasta que sea demasiado tarde, pero sé que no me dejaría hacerlo.

–_Bien… nos_–. Me ayuda a levantarme de un raro modo, sin dejar de cubrirse con las mantas.

–_Nos vemos mañana Akko_–. Murmura muy cerca de mí, con el perfecto tono de despedida para hacer que me vaya. –_Espera, una cosa más ¿Podrías devolverme mi abrigo mañana? Es parte de mi uniforme y realmente me hace falta_–.

Salgo de la habitación con un portazo por detrás y casi juraría que alcanzo a escuchar su risa ligera a lo lejos. Me irrita y aun así prefiero seguir sin hacer más ruido, como soñando, caminando distraídamente hacia mí destino y casi guiada por arte de magia. Ella no se atrevería a hechizarme ¿O sí?

Alcanzo a escuchar las voces de sus compañeras en el fondo del pasillo y pienso con algo de gracia que es una vidente. Todo está mal. No llegamos a nada, no me dijo nada, me dejo la cabeza muy caliente y tengo esa tonta sensación de que está jugando conmigo de algún modo raro que no alcanzo a entender; y no pudo parar de sonreír por más que lo intento.

La irritante sensación de que debería estar más enojada de lo que estoy y de que al final no me dio una respuesta de verdad me ataca. Ella no dijo que yo le gustara. Me hace enfurecer con su sola existencia y aun así… y aun así creo que me gusta.

_¡Achís!_

* * *

**Bueno... Nunca hay mucho que decir supongo.**

**Aprecio la review que alguien se tomo el tiempo de dejar y eso...**

**Espero sus criticas a futuro y cosas por el estilo que es menester escribir debajo de un escrito aquí.**

**Bye,Bye.**


	3. Una ultima medicina y un primer remedio

**Una ultima medicina y un primer remedio. **

–_Así que… ¿Qué tal estas Diana?_ –. Pregunta la chica sentada junto a mí, haciendo un raro movimiento con los dedos sobre las rodillas. Me observa muy fijamente con un gesto extraño a través de sus gruesos anteojos y me pone algo nerviosa su pecoso rostro siempre rojizo.

–_Me siento realmente cómoda, gracias. Agradezco el té_–. Contesto sonriendo y ciñendo ligeramente los ojos para completar el gesto. Luego vuelvo a mirar a la chica recostada en la cama. La habitación no es precisamente mi visión de un lugar "cómodo" pero no es algo que valga la pena decir.

_–Y podrías recordarme otra vez ¿por qué estás aquí?_ –. Se deja escuchar la voz tenebrosa de su otra compañera desde un punto que no puedo ver. Sucy es su nombre si mal no recuerdo. No me apetece buscarla por la habitación.

–_Tengo unos pocos estudios en medicina y soy encargada de revisar a algunas estudiantes que enferman_–. Aunque fui yo quien la marco en cuanto me entere de que estaba resfriada y a mi gusto no necesitaba una revisión, pero de nuevo era una de esas cosas que no hace falta decir. Supongo que le prometí algo y es mi deber cumplirlo.

–_Sí, escuche algo sobre eso… Bueno, Akko solo está durmiendo para recuperarse. Creo que no hay mucho que cuidar–_. Aclara la otra con tono de disculpa mientras su compañera ríe algo ajeno a nosotras. La rubia me agrada, de algún modo; al menos cuanto no me está mirando fijamente. O tal vez es porque la otra solo me enerva.

–_Me encargare de administrar las medicinas pertinentes en dado caso. No es necesario que estén por aquí si es que tienen deberes_–. No me gustaría hacerlo si se quedaran aquí, pero tampoco me importaría demasiado.

–_Creo que…_–.

–_No es mala idea. No hemos podido salir a desayunar porque Lotte insistió en que debíamos vigilar a Akko "dormir". Si estas dispuesta a encargarte de ella sola nos iremos; sin mencionar que tenemos que asistir a un par de clases_–. Sucy aparece junto a la chica de las gafas y la atrapa por el brazo. Su sonrisa amplia, sus ojos cansados y la forma en que dijo dormir no son tranquilizantes; aunque después de todo me ofrece un camino.

–_Adelante_–.

– _¿Estas segura? Tu también perderías horas ¿no?_–. Pregunta de nuevo la más agradable con voz preocupada. No tengo claro si desconfía de mí o si desconfía de mis habilidades, o tal vez de verdad no quiere quitarme tiempo.

–_Sabes, cuando Akko se queda dormida, algunas veces dice tu nombre_–. Comenta distraídamente la de cabello magenta. Siento mi rostro arder por un segundo. Luego me siento aturdida por el casi inmediato grito agudo que me obliga a cubrirme los oídos.

– _¡No es verdad!_-. Alcanzo a distinguir a pesar de intentar bloquear el sonido–_ ¡Y no te preocupes por mi Lotte, solo lleva a Sucy a desayunar para que deje de molestar a la invitada!_–. Continúa hablando a gritos Kagari. Ellas parecen acostumbradas a ese volumen.

–_Bien ¿Quieren que les traiga algo? –_. Cuestiona Lotte dulcemente. Vuelve a mirarme y a procurarme esa rara sensación de estar completamente fuera de lugar en el sitio.

–_Muchas gracias, pero no hace falta. Tengo mi almuerzo conmigo_–. Contesto sonriendo como es debido.

–_Yo quie…_–.

–_De acuerdo, entonces nos vamos_–. Se apresura a responder Sucy y antes de que Kagari pueda terminar ya está básicamente fuera, arrastrando con ella a Lotte. –_ Y no te preocupes Akko, te traeré todas las tareas que encarguen_–. Añade justo antes de desaparecer. La puerta se cierra en silencio.

La escena es interesante. No parece que Akko se lleve demasiado bien con sus compañeras pero sé que son grandes amigas en el fondo. No son malas como tal, solo un poco incomodas si hace falta amistar con ellas y definitivamente no me gustaría ser su compañera. Pero la rubia es amable y la otra es graciosa. Para Kagari son ideales.

La luz matinal que entra por la ventana no calienta la piel. Es gris y triste, o al menos me evoca recuerdos de mi pasado que no aprecio demasiado. Lamentablemente en la Academia Luna Nova se acostumbran largos periodos con un mismo clima; cosa increíble cuando hace buen tiempo y el cielo es azul, cosa terrible cuando el aire es húmedo y frío. Pero nada es del todo desagradable y este clima permite pequeños placeres que se dan solo bajo estas condiciones, unos pocos que de verdad disfruto. Me deja algo somnolienta en este ambiente.

Siento a Akko caminar a mi lado y me vuelvo para mirarla. Anda descalza, vistiendo tan solo un rosado pijama de cuerpo completo y con su infaltable coleta tras la cabeza. Es curioso verla así. No estoy acostumbrada pero tampoco llega a extrañarme. Es como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, como si siempre se hubiera estado paseando vestida así frente a mí. No estoy plenamente convencida de que me agrade, pero no me disgusta.

Cuando alcanza la puerta, menos lejana de su lecho de lo que debiera a mi gusto, la examina por un instante; su examen consiste en unir la oreja con la madera, golpear un par de veces y luego pararse de puntillas para observa por la mirilla. No alcanzo a imaginarme el sentido de sus actos pero presiento que tienen alguno, o cuanto menos no me apetece abrir la boca ahora mismo. Finalmente coloca el seguro desde adentro y se vuelve para mirarme. Sus ojos rojos me enfocan con gesto extraño, casi furioso me atrevería a suponer, y sus hombros se alzan hacia arriba dándole una vaga apariencia de fortaleza. De no ser por las mejillas rellenas de aire podría evitar sonreír al verla así.

–_Diana Cavendish_–. Comienza con un tono agudo que me cuesta tomar enserio. –_Usted me debe una explicación_–.

–¿_Sobre qué exactamente?_–. Pregunto al verla así y casi puedo sentir su mente extraviada buscando una respuesta, como si nunca hubiese imaginado que podía decirle eso.

–_Bueno… ¿Ayer?_ –. Me cuestiona sin seguridad ni fuerza. Casi arrepentida. Camina hasta sentarse en la cama y quedar junto a mí una vez más.

– _¿Te refieres a eso de que dices mi nombre dormida?_ –. No la observo, prefiero perderme en el trozo de cielo gris que alcanzo a dilucidar por la ventana, pero puedo sentir que se mueve mucho en su sitio, dando pequeños rebotes.

– _¡Yo no digo tu nombre dormida!_ –. Grita de nuevo, mucho más fuerte de lo que es pertinente según la hora. –_Me refiero a…_ –.

–_La medicina actúa más rápido entre más pronto la coloque. Me gustaría aplicártela ahora mismo si no te importa_–. La interrumpo. Antes que su compañía prefiero su salud y cumplir con mi trabajo como es debido. Ella me mira confusa. –_Necesito que te deshagas de tu camiseta, por favor_–.

– _¿Qué?_ –- Pregunta extrañada con el rostro sonrojado. A pesar de su sorpresa resulta bastante más silenciosa que antes y francamente lo agradezco.

–_La medicina está en forma de ungüento, es decir que debo colocarlo en tu…–._

–_Sí, lo recuerdo…_–. Me vuelvo para mirarla con más atención, casi de inmediato alejo la vista de nuevo. Desabrocha los botones uno por uno de un modo curioso, uno que me orilla a mirarla pese a que no lo considero adecuado. Espero a que se recueste antes de hacerlo.

–_Bueno…_–. Continúa hablando mientras yo busco el frasco adecuado en mi maleta. –_ Creo que ya sabes que yo… y tú_…–. Lo consigo justo donde la había dejado y atrapo la dosis precisa con dos dedos. Ella ya está recostada. – _¿Somos…?–._

_–Tengo que admitir que no estoy segura_–. Decido hablar porque ella piensa tardar mucho para no llegar a nada. Retiro la sabana lo necesario para descubrir su linda y estrecha espalda desnuda–._ Aunque estamos en un gran momento para hacer las aclaraciones necesarias ¿No te parece?_ –. Añado con gracia mientras deslizo los dedos sobre su columna y masajeo describiendo círculos. Es la manera correcta hasta donde recuerdo. Me parece que su piel está bastante fría.

–_Sí… claro_–. Responde con rara voz. Suspira y respira profundamente. La idea de que pueda ser alérgica a alguna de las hierbas mezcladas me atraviesa la mente por un instante, pero ayer ella misma la unto sobre mí sin ningún efecto adverso por colocarla en sus manos. El recuerdo me hace sonrojar. –_ ¿Te gusto?_ –.

–_Buena primera pregunta. No lo sé_–. Claro que ella no admitirá recibir una respuesta como esa, pero no me gustaría apresurarme a decirlo todo, especialmente porque prefiero que este un poco distraída en tanto que hago mi trabajo. Aunque el resumen de lo que tengo que decirle mi vibra en la punta de la lengua.

–_ Es decir, eres bastante divertida, entretenida __quizá_–. Continúo tras un momento, extiendo la pomada hasta la espalda baja dibujando algunas líneas largas con las yemas del índice y el corazón, intentando subir sistemáticamente cubriéndolo todo. Su tacto es suave.

– _Además eres interesante y agradablemente torpe, tiernamente distraída_–. Me sorprendo de utilizar esos términos, aun pensándolos suenan diferentes al pronunciarlos pero me parecen muy adecuados para describirle. Acaricio la piel hasta alcanzar los hombros. Me hace falta apartar el cabello dejando desnudo su cuello y me alegro de no haber empleado ambas manos con la pomada.

– _Sin mencionar que eres realmente linda_–. Tiembla como si fuera a levantarse pero no termina de hacerlo. Tiempo suficiente para cubrir la piel restante. Ahora me parece que está calentándose y temo que su fiebre crezca demasiado. – _¿Ya desayunaste?_ –.

– _¡¿Eh?!_ – Se gira sobre si misma quedando boca arriba, cubierta por las sabanas y observándome con el rostro enrojecido.

– _¿Te parece que tienes fiebre?_ –. Pregunto colocando el dorso de mi mano en su frente. Sus ojos rojos me miran fijamente desde abajo y le sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarla. Un procedimiento casi médico que muchos no comprenden como tal.

– _¡N-no!, creo que no… y aun no desayuno_–. Contesta entrecortada. Akko de vez en cuando hace eso. Contribuye a la imagen general que tengo de ella y me gusta.

–_Bien, dame un segundo_–. Me vuelvo para buscar en mi maleta de nuevo. Tengo galletas y un termo con té caliente que tuve impresión desde el comienzo que me serviría para algo como esto. Aunque tal vez lo hubiera bebido de no ser porque me ofrecieron una taza. – _Toma_–. Digo entregándoselo.

–_Gr-gracias_–. Responde con una pizca de vergüenza, sentándose a medias, cubierta con la manta sobre los hombros. No tarda mucho en comenzar a comer con su habitual falta de modales, luego bebe largamente del termo, sin terminar de tragar me parecer. Al menos esta vez mastica con la boca cerrada y verla así me hace sonreír. Dedico un instante a su sola observación, recargando la cabeza sobre mis manos y mis codos sobre las piernas.

–_Entonces…_–. Comienza sin ganas de terminar y al notarlo decido que tengo que responder algo, aunque no estoy completamente segura de qué.

– _¿Qué ocurre?_ –. Inquiero observándola con los ojos bien abiertos, intentando encontrar exactamente a que intenta llegar.

–_La pregunta_…–. Susurra y continúa con su almuerzo.

– _¿Qué hay con ella?_ –. Regreso tratando de obtener mejores indicios. ¿Por qué se limita a una palabra? No es lo común en ella.

–_P-pero aun no me respondes_–. Dice antes del siguiente mordisco. Tiene razón, yo por el contrario casi lo olvidaba. Estar junto a ella me inclina a esos pequeños errores.

–_Tienes razón. Sí, me gustas_–. Sus ojos y boca se abren cuento pueden, sus manos se quedan rígidas en el aire por un segundo. Se está atragantando con el bocado. Antes de darme tiempo a hacer nada vacía la mayor parte del té caliente en su boca y traga. Respira agitadamente al terminar, lanzando una ligera nube de vapor por la boca con el rostro insanamente rojo. – _¿Estas bien?_ –.

–_Sí, no, sí, es… Claro_–. Luego se calla. Prefiero acompañar su silencio hasta que termine.

En verdad no llegamos a nada, pero no sé si quiero llegar a algo. Ella me gusta, hasta donde sé yo le gusto. Punto. Eso no significa nada ni tiene porque significar nada. No lo sé, es difícil pensar claramente con cosas como esas, es complicado llegar a una conclusión adecuada cuando se trata de asuntos sentimentales. Tengo que admitir que siempre tuve, y aun tengo, una visión algo sombría de las relaciones románticas; O tal vez sea el tiempo que me parece un mal presagio pese a que nunca admitirá tal superstición en mí. No lo sé. No me enloquece el no saberlo, pero tengo la sensación de que ella espera una respuesta más resoluta de mí.

De todas maneras no pienso contestar lo que no se me cuestione. Prefiero perderme para siempre en mis pensamientos, en la lejanía de un pasado y una tierra que ya no son ni volverán a ser. El golpeteo de las gotas contra la ventana aumenta y me trae impresiones de esa anciana infancia como si fueran inmediatos. "Siempre supe que moriría por un trueno" recuerdo el texto escrito en mi diario infantil. No me concentro en eso, ahora es un recuerdo tonto de mi pasado porque francamente no tiene demasiado sentido, pero eso no lo desaparece. Hay motivos que es mejor no rememorar muy profundamente, aun así me sorprende descubrir que en mi juventud estuve plenamente convencida de ello, plenamente consciente de eso.

La fría luz gris me hace sentir ligera, el prolongado silencio me hace sentir ajena al sitio y la rara comodidad de la silla en que me encuentro me impulsa a quedarme quieta. Solo sonrío y observo a la nada, hacia adentro. El vacío del olvido me reclama. Todo es como un sueño. _"La vida es un sueño, y los sueños, sueños son"_ Me alcanza desde lo profundo de la memoria pero no puedo darle un autor. No hace falta, esa es la belleza de la filosofía, no pretende construir un libro de historia sino una línea de pensamiento, una idea perenne.

El empuje de un dedo contra mi brazo me regresa al mundo. Abro los ojos e inhalo velozmente tratando de volver a la realidad. Entonces encuentro a Akko frente a mí, envuelta entre las mantas como un capullo de mariposa y extrañada. En cuanta nota que tiene mi atención vuelve a recostarse.

–_Ya termine_–. Dice y con la mirada me guía a la caja vacía sobre la mesa.

–_ ¿Te terminaste todas?_ –. Pregunto sin desearlo, con la voz extraña y la vaga sensación de no haber hablado hacía una eternidad.

–_S-Sí_–. Responde avergonzada.

–_Está bien, espero que sea un desayuno suficiente pese a no ser precisamente balanceado_–. Sonrío para dejar claro que mis palabras no pretendían ser una recriminación.

– _¿Vas a… vas a ponerme el resto de la crema?_ –. Entonces observo el frasco y recuerdo mi misión en el lugar.

–_No es una crema, es un ungüento, las cremas contienen agua. Y sí, es necesario untar el resto_–. Sumerjo los mismos dos dedos en el frasco y atrapo la dosis necesaria. Yo misma prepare la medicina y se perfectamente cuanto hace falta.

–_Bien…_–. Contesta con los ojos entre cerrados y las mejillas rellenas de aire. Me causa gracia verla así. Me acerco a ella sin levantarme e introduzco la mano bajo el cobertor. Siento el tato de su frágil piel desnuda mucho antes de recordar su falta de una camiseta, al menos antes de ser completamente consciente. Entonces la observo atentamente.

Ella mantiene los ojos cerrados, su rostro arde y me hace reconsiderar la fiebre o las alergias, pero presiento que la razón es bastante más simple. No dice nada. Entonces comienzo con los movimientos circulares de manual y puedo escuchar un suspiro agudo salir de entre sus labios. Luce especialmente bella en esa pose, con esa rara expresión de cómodo nerviosismo y bajo la luz mortecina de los santos días idos.

–_Diana…_–. Murmura al volumen perfecto para que pueda escucharla.

– _¿Qué ocurre Akko?_ –. Respondo sin detenerme, intentando evitar sus pechos. Son más grandes de lo que imagine y me sorprendo considerando que alguna vez lo hice. Arrastro los dos dedos habituales sobre su esternón, lentamente, con cuidadosa suavidad.

–_Bueno…_–. Comienza con sus acostumbradas ansias de retrasar todo lo posible sus palabras. Ahora mismo me parece que es un buen momento para que lo haga. Termino de cubrir la mayor parte de su pecho y comienzo a subir los dedos por su piel.

–_Continúa_–. Contesto cuando decido que no seguirá por sí misma. Dibujo largas líneas a la altura de sus senos, intentando no convertirlo en algo incómodo o inapropiado tanto como me sea posible.

– _¿Somos novias?_ –. Sus ojos brillantes se entierran contra los míos de un modo interesante. De todas maneras no me vuelvo a verlos, debo concentrarme en mi tarea.

–_No lo sé, supongo que es un proceso, o cuanto menos hace falta una pregunta adecuada_–. Claramente ya considere los pormenores, al menos tanto como es debido hacerlo, pero me gusta manejar las cosas suavemente con Akko. Sin mencionar claro que es mi paciente y es preciso mantenerla clamada mientras la médico.

–_Ah ¡sí…!_–. Un gemido escapa de sus labios y puedo sentir mi sangre inmediatamente arder. Accidentalmente acaricie donde no deseaba hacerlo con los dedos y me avergüenzo casi de inmediato.

Aumento la velocidad intentando untar más rápidamente la pomada a través de su piel, intentando no importarme por las zonas que toco ni de los gemidos ahogados que huyen de sus rosados labios con cada movimiento. Sus mejillas están enrojecidas pero no estoy segura de que lo estén más que las mías. Resulta un poco más raro de lo podría pensar.

–_Termine_–. Me tomo el tiempo de aclarar con un suspiro, una vez que ya retire mis manos y las limpio con un pañuelo. Ella sigue jadeando roncamente, con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada hasta los hombros. No alcanzo a ver nada pero tengo la impresión de conocer el objeto de mi curiosidad solo por el tacto.

–_B-bien_–. Contesta intentando calmarse y avergonzándome más con cada gesto. Es interesante verla así, tan cálida y natural y hasta cierto punto madura. Es realmente linda. Me gusta.

El silencio inunda la habitación incómodamente, al menos para mí, ella luce distraída en pensamientos profundos y eso me hace envidiarla un poco. Desearía poder deshacerme de la vergüenza anterior con tal facilidad. Es mejor dejar a los segundos hacer su trabajo, dejar que el tiempo continué su incansable camino hacia el olvido arrastrando a su paso todo lo que existimo.

–_Diana_–. Susurra observándome con las pupilas vidriosas.

–_Te escucho_–. Contesto rápidamente, más de lo que me gustaría y temo que interprete algo a través de ello.

–_Tengo una pregunta_–. Sonrió en su dirección para dejar ver que estoy dispuesta a contestar cualquier cosa. –_ ¿De quién es el abrigo que usas? Es decir, acabo de recordar que yo tenía el tuyo y…–._

–_Me lo presto Hannah. Temo que me queda algo pequeño pero a pesar de ello es funcional_–.Abre la boca varias veces y mueve los ojos por el aire como eligiendo sus palabras; luego me observa con los ojos entre cerrados. Alzo una ceja sin entenderla demasiado bien.

La idea de que este celosa me atraviesa la cabeza, pero ayer se tomó bastante tiempo para aclarar que no le importaba demasiado. No estoy segura de como debiese sentirme respecto al tema, así que prefiero dejarlo pasar hasta estarlo. Tal vez un par de comentarios.

– _¿Podemos acostarnos juntas?_ – Pregunta de pronto y termino por alzar ambas cejas realmente sorprendida. –_Hay suficiente espacio y-y…_–.

–_Está bien, no hay problema_–. Contesto para evitar que se tragante con sus excusas y me retiro el abrigo porque tengo la sensación de que no me dejaría entrar con el puesto, de que es lo que espera. Ella me cede la almohada y se recarga sonriente contra mí. Aun desnuda pero bajo las sabanas e intento convencerme de que no es del todo indecente.

Me pregunto si volverá a quedarse dormida. Lo hizo en mi habitación, quizá fue por eso que se enfermó, o tal vez fue porque la bese. No me arrepiento por hacerlo, no tanto como llegue a imaginar que lo haría. Me siento casi sorprendida de lo rápido que se dio todo, naturalmente rápido de algún modo porque es el modo en que ella hace las cosas y a mí no me molesta. Pero todavía no hemos llegado a nada.

Fuera la llovizna se ha transformado en tormenta y el suave repiqueteo contra la ventana se ha convertido en una serie de golpees extraños. Casi profético si intentas prestarles atención, si intentas escuchar algo en cada una de ellas, si te esfuerzas en leer los mensajes antes de entender que no quieres comprenderlos. Pero yo ya he escuchado las aguas antes y se olvidar.

El aire se enfría repentinamente por ese cambio mientras que la luz se reduce por las nubes renegridas. Siento mi corazón latir de un modo extraño. Las sabanas se extienden sobre mi cuerpo y me calientan la piel antes de notar lo insanamente fría que me encontraba. Me aísla lo suficiente como para olvidar que hay más, más que su compañía y su calor y el tacto de su piel desnuda que experimento arrastrando mi mano por su espalda; sintiendo su aliento cálido muy cerca de mi rostro, silencioso y cargado de sentidos por igual, repleto de palabras que no hace falta pronunciar. Hundo mi rostro en su cuello por puro instinto, guiada por el aroma dulce de su cabellera despeinada.

No hay palabras correctas ni acciones sensatas. Solo tengo que escarbar más, arrastrar la punta de mi lengua por su piel, buscar más hondo lo que quiero encontrar. El sonido melódico del aire al huir de sus pulmones contribuye al deseo, al raro gusto de sacarle una canción completa cual instrumento, de descubrir cada centímetro que la compone, cada punto especial.

Consigo separarme y volver a mi posición boca arriba. No estoy tan perdida como para no pensar.

–_Es algo bastante curioso. Misteriosamente placentero pero supongo que ahí recae el gusto–_. La voz me sale calmada. Es el tono que acostumbro cuando no sé cuál es el correcto, cuando debo enfrentar algo nuevo. Ella respira agitadamente, abrazándose a mi cintura como un primate, con ese raro tinte de debilidad que me hace desear protegerla.

– _¿A-ah s-sí?_ –. Pregunta sin observarme, con la cabeza contra mi pecho y su tono habitual extraviado. Se acopla especialmente bien a las nuevas situaciones.

–_Al menos a mi parecer. No dudo de tu comprensión si te soy sincera–_. No logro evitar reír, sin razón real, solo porque me siento medio alegre de tenerla a mi lado. La siento apretar su agarre.

–_Nunca nos hemos tomado de la mano_–. Susurra alzando la cabeza, llegando apenas a mi cuello pero consigo comprenderla. –_Hemos hecho muchas cosas pero nunca solo sostener nuestras manos como se acostumbra. –_

–_Tienes razón. Es algo bastante curioso pero supongo que siempre es un buen momento para comenzar–_. Contesto sin observarla, recordando el ritmo lejano de un viejo jazz alegremente lúgubre de mi pasado, moviendo los pies con esa vaga tonada.

– _¿Ahora?_ –. Musita tímidamente, pero sin tartamudear, enigmáticamente dulce.

–_Me encantaría_–. Respondo buscando su mano, sus finos dedos. Es fría al contacto, agradable. Me sorprende que su piel siempre esta tan fresca, excepto quizá la de su rostro. Ella entierra la cabeza en mi cuello esta vez, sin hacer más que respirar. Yo solo atino a sonreír.

Podría pasar así el tiempo, o aún mejor: no dejarlo pasar. Puedo aprovechar cada instante a su lado, no pensando en su final sino en su existir. Podría recitarle las promesas de amor que murmura el agua al caer en la lejanía, podría hacerle preguntas hasta saberlo todo de ella, podría besarla hasta asegurarme de no extrañarla más tarde. Tengo ganas de saborear nuestro silencio. No quiero ni siquiera moverme hasta que sea estrictamente necesario.

Me pregunto que pensara ella. No aspiro siquiera a entenderla, pero me provoca curiosidad. Esta tan quieta, tan relajada, tan cercana; nada significa nada.

–_Tampoco tuvimos nunca una cita_–. Siento como si lo dijera justo contra mi odio, pero no distingo su voz.

–_Aun no. Podríamos salir mañana–_. Replico acariciando su cabello. Esta vez se remueve y queda encima de mí. Es un poco más pesada de lo que me imaginaba y me observa muy fijamente con sus enormes ojos rojos, como buscando algo en mi mirada. Su rostro muy cerca del mío, sus labios muy cerca de los míos.

– _¿Enserio?_ –. Pregunta con más seriedad de la que nunca antes la había oído entonar. No parpadea, solo me clava la mirada.

–_Sí. Podríamos desayunar o cenar, salir a dar un paseo, quedarnos en la habitación de una de las dos para hablar. Lo que te apetezca_–. No responde, sus ojos me hacen pensar que reflexiona profundamente. Solo le sonrío porque me alegra mirarla. No hay más.

–_Diana_–. Habla con tintes de duda, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y acercándose más a mí. – _¿Cuál era la pregunta "adecuada" que hacía falta?_ –.

No lo recuerdo. Cierro los ojos y me esfuerzo en descubrir a cual se refiere por un momento, en recordar cual fue la última cosa que le complique un poco a propósito solo para ver que decía. Cualquier pregunta podría ser correcta ¿Una pregunta adecuada?, adecuada para qué ¿Qué pregunta hacía falta para… para estar en una relación? Estar cerca de ella me lleva a esos pequeños olvidos que deberían hacerme enojar, pero con ella no consiguen molestarme. Sonrío más ampliamente al recordar la pregunta "adecuada" y abro los ojos.

–Ya lo recuerdo. Akko ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –.Pregunto como si respondiera a un acertijo.

Entonces siento sus labios. Me parece que está completamente sana.

* * *

**Me largo con la sensación de que en este capitulo solo las ultimas lineas son necesarias, pero me apenaría tener que deshacerme de él tan solo para conducirlo todo como es debido.**

**Espero que el próximo capitulo sea mas certero, si no cedo ante la necesidad de bromear con esconder a la pareja secreta en el armario.**

**Con pocas palabras por delante y menos por detrás me despido.**

**Espero sus Reviews.**

**Bye,Bye.**

**Esperen, hay algo que hacer: Responder reviews del capitulo anterior.**

En resumen, casi para todos, puedo decir: Gracias y sí, es una coincidencia pero también es interesante. Hace tiempo que mire la serie, y nunca leí el manga, así que valdría la pena revisar si algún capitulo lo sugiere. Aunque yo personalmente lo asocio a la infancia y la terrible certeza de la muerte que ese personaje debe tener.


	4. Dos mensajes sin autor

**Dos mensajes sin autor.**

Flotando entre las aguas se sentía realmente extrañada, rara por no sentir nada. En medio de la enormidad del océano ella esperaba algo más de miedo, un poco más de emoción, una pizca de desesperación, pero Akko no conseguía evocar ninguno de esos sentimientos. No había nada que sentir. No había salida, nada de lo que dijera o hiciera podría cambiar algo y eso la conciliaba con la muerte, con la severa impresión de que ya todo había terminado.

El suave oleaje le obligo a volverse y pudo advertir las extrañas rocas lisas que habían aparecido de la nada entre las aguas. La blanca formación de roca caliza que parecía tan lejana como las nubes del cielo, tan cómoda como una gigantesca almohada, tan ajena a todo como un sueño. Pero eso importaba poco, lo realmente impresionante era la criatura sobre ellas.

Con su cabello de algas marinas y sus ojos de océano, con su nívea piel de roca y su figura perfecta, con la ancestral belleza sin edad de una sirena. Siempre con los ojos tan tristes. Aquella inclinación de los ojos que observan al pasado lejano, aquel rasgo que transforma la alegría en cinismo, la furia en decepción y el miedo en aceptación. La mirada tan extrañamente familiar que le revolvía la cabeza y le asustaba. Y aun así deseaba alcanzarla con desesperación.

Las olas le parecieron más violentas en un instante. Las aguas de pronto tenían dirección y la arrastraban lejos de su meta, y a cada instante el esfuerzo se descubría más y más estéril; pero para Kagari resultaba mucho más difícil rendirse que continuar hasta perderlo todo. Prefería ahogarse y desaparecer para siempre que dejarla ir.

La criatura tendió la mano en su dirección, a decenas de metros de distancia, y el gesto basto a la naufraga para tender también el brazo, como si fuera suficiente para resolverlo todo, suficiente como para conseguir algo. Entonces aparecieron las otras dos mujeres, una a cada lado de la sirena.

Sin la gracia espiritual de la de en medio, sin la belleza lejana de su amada, sin los ojos falsamente sinceros en los que deseaba ahogarse. Ambas sonriendo con una expresión dulcemente malvada, cada una aferrando sus finos dedos a uno de sus hombros y recorriendo el torso desnudo con la mano libre extendida, apegándose a ella cada vez más, bloqueando la vista con sus cabelleras rojizas y negras, con su artificial belleza que terminaba absurdamente opacada junto a lo que envolvían.

Y aun así la sirena se perdió en ambas, dejando su mano al cuidado de sus compañeras, olvidando a la chica entre las aguas, olvidando lo que llego a amar desesperadamente por un segundo porque es fácilmente remplazable. Entonces las rocas se esfumaron de nuevo en una ola espumosa y el mar se calmó conforme el cielo se hacía negro y comenzaba a tronar.

Akko se hundió finalmente. Las aguas ya no servían para flotar, ella ya no servía para flotar. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no olvidar lo que quiso ver, deja que el líquido entrase en sus pulmones sin pena por la muerte, pero profundamente triste. Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y aun sumergida alcanzó a sentirlas. Una última palabra atravesó su mente.

–_Diana…–. _

Entonces finalmente despertó.

Instintivamente lavó sus lágrimas con un movimiento de la manga, escrutando las tinieblas hasta recordar que estaba en su habitación y procurando silenciarse de inmediato por mero temor a no lograr explicar su llanto a sus compañeras. Era algo tarde, o tal vez temprano. Faltan algunas horas para que amaneciera y comenzaran las clases. Eligió quedarse en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y la vaga intención de volver a dormir.

– _¿Akko? ¿Estás bien?_ –.Alcanzó a escuchar el susurro de Lotte, su compañera más cercana.

– _¿Quieres decir algo? _–. Segundó Sucy, encendiendo la luz, tal vez un poco más enterada de lo que debería sobre todo y con un mal escondido tono de preocupación.

–_No es, yo…_–. Intento excusarse Kagari pero la voz se quebró en pura tristeza, demasiado viva como para ocultar nada ahora.

Ambas se sentaron en su cama sin mediar más palabra, observándola fijamente, esperando por una oportunidad para consolarla; más amables de lo que las demás pudieran pensar al verlas durante el día, más cercanas de lo que podrían creer. Kagari lo entendió al instante.

–_Hace unos días y-yo y…–._

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Diana Cavendish despertó aquella mañana sintiéndose bien. Disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas que alegran el día por pura naturaleza, retirando las sabanas de su pecho con cuidado y estirándose silenciosamente en su lugar, sentada a medias sobre la cama.

Se sentía feliz sin un motivo claro, cosa que se le antojaba bastante agradable. Aunque no sentía necesidad de hacerlo, ella se divertía hallando sentidos a las cosas y la idea de numerar las posibles razones le parecía entretenida; sin hacer demasiado ruido porque en esencia no gustaba de molestar a las personas y sus compañeras no eran la excepción, apenas lo suficiente para asegurarse de calentar la voz un poco. Decidió que lo haría.

–_El clima nublado que te hace desear no levantarte de la cama_–. Murmuró poniéndose en pie, con el timbre dulce y claro pese a ser sus primeras palabras del día, buscando sus sandalias con los rayos primigenios de la mañana que se colaban a través de la ventana.

–_La imparable llovizna que desgasta los muebles y amenaza con arruinar tu ropa si sales de paseo_– siguió camino al armario, buscando el uniforme cuidadosamente planchado que correspondía a los sábados.

–_La fragancia de la naturaleza marchita que crece entre la humedad_– añadió entrando al cuarto de baño y encendiendo el agua tibia que comenzó a humear casi de inmediato. Se retiró el pijama con cuidado, doblándola antes de colocarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia como hacía siempre.

–_Sin olvidar nunca_– Canturreó con perfecta voz de soprano– _que pronto deberá haber truenos_–.

La idea le hizo sonreír con su habitual tinte de tristeza, porque pese a esa profecía tan cierta y terrible todavía no eran algo real. Los estruendos solo existían en sus recuerdos, en donde podía pensarlos con calma hasta entender que había tan malo en ellos, o que había tan malo con ella en relación a la tormenta. Nada que no hubiera hecho antes.

Tomó un baño rápido, tarareando una canción de su pasado, y al terminar se vistió en silencio.

Salió aun sin hacer ruido, pese a calzar sus acostumbradas zapatillas de los fines de semana, escrutando cuidadosamente en la habitación, ya bien iluminada, por sus compañeras. Ambas dormían aun profundamente y Diana decidió que podía permitírselos cinco minutos más. Luego las despertaría para cerciorarse de que llegaran a tiempo a sus clases y no les faltara tiempo para alistarse o desayunar.

Pese al clima lúgubre y el silencio muerto de la temporada siguió pareciéndole que era un día precioso. Algunas veces, comúnmente en verano o invierno, Cavendish salía muy temprano, procurando no molestar a sus amigas, a recoger flores o ver los insectos propios de la temporada. De pronto encontraba que tal vez podría hacerlo ahora. Sería su oportunidad para superar uno de sus miedos, o cuanto menos dar un paso al frente. Seguramente la lluvia haría brotar flores que nunca antes había visto, con aromas olvidados y criaturas inimaginables.

Abrió la puerta cual fantasma pensando en eso, intentando no dar vuelta ahora que podía, encontrando misteriosamente cómodo el abrigo arrugado que recientemente había recuperado y recibiendo el fresco del pasillo. Se detuvo antes de hacer algo indebido, dirigiendo su vista al suelo.

Una carta sellada con cera roja y sin escudo de firma.

La sorpresa duró poco, tuvo la inmediata sensación de conocer todo a la perfección dando tan solo una mirada. No había mucho más que pensar, tan solo se inclinó para recoger el sobre y regreso a su habitación en busca de un sitio más cómodo para ordenar sus ideas.

–_Hannah, Barbara. Pronto comenzaran las clases, es mejor que despierten para ir a desayunar_–. La voz clara y bien dominada de Diana consiguió su objetivo al instante. Hannah se levantó un poco nerviosa como siempre, Barbara un tanto confusa por el repentino amanecer.

–_Gracias Diana_–. Contestó Parker en medio de un bostezo que la obligo a cubrir sus labios con una mano mientras la otra solo buscaba su calzado y procuraba llegar primero al cuarto de baño.

Ella no pensaba que sus compañeras tuviesen problemas en respetar su privacidad si es que lo solicitaba, pero aun así espero a estar sola antes de abrir el sobre.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

El rumor de una furiosa tormenta lejana se extendía por el aire, amenazador para quien teme, reconfortante para quien guarda esperanza; para las chicas que bebían té en alguna solitaria esquina del jardín aquellos sentimientos se difuminaban y confundían entre el vapor de sus tazas. No les queda mucho por comentar, solo lo necesario, los frutos de las primeras palabras que intercambiaron y estaban obligadas a sufrir.

– _¿Por qué tomamos té?_ – Pregunto la asiática con la voz de quien quiere que le respondan a otra cosa.

–_Bueno, la hora del té si bien tiene una "hora" en específico es bastante variable, se acostumbra traspasar a los ratos libres como lo es el espacio entre las clases o al terminarlas. Tenemos una hora libre así que me pareció que no vendría mal_–. Contesto Cavendish sin inmutarse, con la mirada distraída en la artificial lluvia personal al borde del gran paraguas que cubría toda su mesa.

–_Sí… en Japón tomamos té casi a cualquier hora. Los británicos tienen costumbres raras_–. Intentó reír Kagari sin llegar a contagiar a su acompañante. Un vaga mueca de indecisión sobre si explicarle algo o no cruzo el rostro de Diana.

La británica se encargó de prolongar el silencio tanto más como fuera posible, valiéndose de un minúsculo movimiento con los ojos, uno que tenía bien practicado. La vaga sensación de estar perdiéndose algo le dejaba un tanto nerviosa. No era nada que no pudiese manejar pero tampoco resultaba fácil de ignorar.

–_Recibí una carta esta mañana, sin sello ni firma_–. Dijo procurando cambiar de tema. No había nada bueno que responder al comentario anterior.

–_Sí, mencionaste algo sobre eso antes_…–. Contestó al instante la otra, como deseando que la conversación se diese más velozmente.

–_Lo lamento, lo olvide_–.

–_Entonces… es una carta de amor ¿No?_ – La voz tímida de Akko alcanzó a Diana en un sitio muy distante en su interior. La rubia se sentía repentinamente confundida en medio de aquel lugar tan casualmente electo. Admiró la maliciosa belleza del paisaje por un segundo, reteniendo la respuesta en la punta de la lengua en busca de pensársela mejor.

– _¿Eh? Oh, sí. Solo una carta de amor_–. Comentó como por casualidad mientras juntaba sus labios con el borde de la taza, bebiendo apenas un sorbo.

– _¡¿Quién te la envió?!_ – Gritó alzándose de pronto la castaña en su sitio, con la voz molesta y la mirada encendida. Cavendish hubiese podido reír aquel gesto de no ser por la creciente sensación en su pecho de que estaba perdiéndose algo importante.

–_No lo sé, no tiene firma ni sello_–. Respondió sin ánimos de resaltar que ya lo había dicho; con el mismo toque ajeno a la situación que comenzaba a enloquecer a Kagari.

– _¡¿Y no te importa ni un poco?!_ – Volvió a gritar, sin importarle que alguien pudiera escucharlas. Por pura cuestión de suerte el jardín estaba vacío.

–_Akko, por favor deja de hablar tan fuerte_– pronunció con voz severa, enfocando los ojos en la bruja japonesa y arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato al verla tan molesta. Lo peor que podía imaginarse es que comenzara a hacer incluso más ruido solo por sentirse retada. –_Estoy frente a ti, puedo escucharte perfectamente y no me gustaría que te lastimases_–. Añadió intentando sonar más amable.

–_Bueno… pero responde la pregunta_– Concedió la otra sonrojada, un poco por la mirada de sirena de Diana, un poco por el regaño.

–_No. Tal vez no lo sepas pero ahora mismo estoy en una relación y una carta de amor no cambiara nada_–. Una sonrisa ligera apareció en su rostro de Diana al terminar la oración, en cambio Akko le devolvió una mueca de ojos vidriosos.

– _¡Estas en una relación y no me lo dijiste! No puede ser ¡yo…!_– Comenzó la castaña al borde del llanto. Hizo falta la mirada avergonzada de su novia para recordarlo todo, aquella tan suya que servía para gritarle _"¡Eres idiota!"_ En la cara. – _Ah sí, en una relación conmigo…_

–_Oh wow, descubriste mi secreto. En efecto Kagari, estoy en una relación contigo, o al menos eso creí–. _

– _¡No te burles!... solo es que aún no me acostumbro del todo_–. Contestó buscando evitar los azules ojos que tanto control tenían sobre ella.

–_Supongo que tienes razón. Si estas celosa por la carta no tienes de que preocuparte. Confío en que tú nunca harías nada tonto por las cortas de amor que has recibido antes_–. Las palabras tan inocentemente pronunciadas fueron suficiente como para acabar con Akko.

– _¿Has recibido más cartas antes? _– Preguntó la asiática repentinamente con un susurro y un penoso suspiro. El destello en su mirada basto a Diana para comprender que ella no lo había hecho.

–_Bueno, solo unas pocas… en la academia_–. Respondió intentando restarle importancia. Decir la verdad no podría mejorar las cosas así que una pequeña mentira piadosa no estaba de más a su parecer.

–_E-Entonces tú…_–. Para la británica resultaba sorprendente descubrir cuanto podía arrepentirse de sus palabras cuando hablaba con su novia. El término aun le parecía algo extraño. No estaba dispuesta a admitirlo pero ella también se sentía confundida respecto a su relación. – _Cl-claro que... ¡No estoy celosa!_

A la rubia no le pareció que hieran falta palabras, solo respondió una sonrisa sin dientes; una de esas que Akko conseguía hacer que sintiera de verdad.

Siguió bebiendo té ahora con la mente dulcemente nublada. _"Hay algo de agradable en solo estar"_ pensó sin molestarse en decidir si eso era por el lugar o por la compañía.

Para Akko las cosas parecían diferentes. Tenía la sensación de que faltaban cosas por decir, cosas que quería decir pero no sabía cómo comenzar a decirlas. De todos modos solo podía centrar su vista en el sobre blanco sobre la mesa y la gota de tinta partida en dos. _"¿Cuántas habrá recibido antes?"_ se preguntó sin molestarse en hacer que su rostro ocultara lo que pasaba dentro de su mente. _"¿Cuántas recibirá ahora?"_ volvió a cuestionar dejando ir el aliento _"¿Debería escribirle una? Yo no sé cómo escribir cartas de amor." _

– _¿Quieres leerla? _– Preguntó de pronto Diana con la voz clara que enturbiaba las ideas de la asiática.

– _¿Eh? ¡Sí!, es decir, solo un poco. Lo hago para asegurarme de que no sea nada peligroso_–. Justificó de inmediato. Se sentía avergonzada de la emoción, especialmente porque no era un escrito dirigido a ella, pero nunca antes había leído una carta de amor.

Sostuvo el sobre con cuidado, justo como se debe sostener el sobre de una carta de amor, y aspiro el tan familiar perfume a rosas que creía no haber olfateado nunca antes. No tenía idea de quien pudo haber enviado la carta pero cuanto menos sabía cómo hacerlo bien. Se tomó el tiempo de extraer la página de papel suavemente sin atreverse a leer la primera línea. Akko siempre había imaginado que así sería la primera vez, o casi así, justo como se debe leer una carta de amor. Finalmente observo el título, luego la primera línea, luego la segunda, luego la tercera y luego salto a la última. No entendió ni una sola palabra.

–_Di-Diana_–. Musitó con la mirada lacrimógena y las manos temblorosas. La carta estaba escrita en el lenguaje de astros que nunca había conseguido aprender correctamente.

– _¿Ocurre algo?_ – Cuestionó con gesto preocupado, buscando una respuesta en el gesto de su novia –_Oh claro, aun no sabes leer esta lengua ¿Cierto?_ – pregunto sin obtener resultados. Le pareció que la chica que tenía enfrente estaba por comenzar a llorar–_ ¿Qu-Quieres que la lea por ti? –._

No consiguió sacarle palabras, pero Kagari tendió la mano y le devolvió la carta abierta con un tenue asentimiento. Sí acaso comenzaba a pensar que eso no era buena idea entendía al mismo tiempo que ya no tenía más opción. A su parecer Akko era un poco más sensible respecto a esa clase de cosas y de verdad podría afectarle no decir más. No tenía muy claro como sentirse respecto a eso.

–_De acuerdo…_– Murmuró en cuanto decidió que lo haría.

"_Querida Diana Cavendish._

_Dude mucho al titular este escrito, pues el atrevimiento de llamarte "MI querida" me sedujo vagamente y me pareció tan bello como inapropiado, y sin embargo pocas lágrimas derrame ante tal idea. Sé que no somos más que extrañas, al menos lo soy yo para ti si nos limitamos a estas esquelas, pero espero de verdad que reconozcas algo en el modo que te escribo y me recuerdes más tarde, sabiendo que yo no podré olvidarte jamás._

_Supongo que una carta de amor no es ya nada nuevo para ti, té he visto recibir algunas antes sin darles mayor valor que confesiones de cobardes; e incluso yo misma soy responsable de unas pocas desde el comienzo. Sin embargo una vez más la necesidad de manifestar mi sentir me ha llevado a buscar una hoja de papel y no he podido contener mi mano pensando en ti. _

_Te amo, me atrevo a afirmar consiente del alcance de tales palabras. No limito mi afecto a tu aspecto físico como algunas descaradas lo hacen, no contengo mi gusto en tu apremiante inteligencia que tan embriagante es, no corto mi debilidad por ti en los gestos amables y delicados con los que atraviesas la vida; sino que lo junto todo eso y mucho más que no me atrevo a plasmar en papel. Sencillamente resumo lo que siento por ti en un amor corrosivo._

_Me carcome el ansia de revelar frente a ti mis sentimientos, y sin embargo sé que no podría tolerar vivir ni un solo segundo en un mundo donde tenga la certeza total de que jamás habrá mayor cercanía entre nosotras. _

_Aunque la flama del deseo arda en mi pecho y lo consuma todo a su alcance, también me mantendrá encendida para ti. Soñare contigo, como acostumbro hacer, y orare por qué el destino algún día nos junte después de atreverse a entrelazarnos._

_Con un millar de palabras más desbordando por mis ojos, que han comenzado a huir en forma de lágrimas calientes, encuentro el suficiente buen tino para detenerme ahora. _

_Me despido con la alegría de saberme en voluntario cautiverio. Espero que mi siguiente misiva no me urja pronto y no llegue a incomodarte la que ahora recibes. Siempre estoy abierta a una contestación, tanto o más corta que la última si así lo quieres, o a detenerme si me lo solitas del mismo modo. _

_Se despide, siempre tuya…"_

Diana concluyo con voz de discurso, con el tono que se declama una gran poesía o se anuncian grandes noticias. Lo hizo por naturaleza, sin ninguna emoción precisa; pero a Akko le hubiese dado lo mismo que tartamudease y tardara en leer las palabras que debía traducir, porque se sentía conmovida por las palabras tan rendidas de la admiradora secreto de su novia. Aunque también estaba algo furiosa, apenas un poco terriblemente enojada, casi nada ligeramente tendenciosa a una venganza apocalíptica; pero no había motivo para molestarse.

–_También hay un dibujo al reverso, bastante bueno si me lo preguntas. Es un retrato_–. Añadió tras un segundo, mostrando una imagen de Diana dibujada con carboncillo.

–_Creo que…_– comenzó Akko con tono impropio y calmado, dejando ver a la británica que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle pedido que le leyera la carta. –_Creo que voy retar a un duelo a quien escribiera la nota_–. La carcajada más sincera de Diana no tarde en huirle.

– _¿Es enserio?_ – Preguntó cubriendo su boca con una mano para evitar ser demasiado mal educada.– _Por favor Kagari solo se trata de una nota casual. No permitiría jamás que lastimaras a alguien_– aunque en verdad le preocupaba mucho más lo que cualquier bruja en la academia le pudiese hacer a ella– _por algo como esto. Es mi deber como estudiante de la academia procurar la sana convivencia en la medida de lo posible._

–_Pe-pero ella_–. Intento replicar la castaña sin tener idea de que decir. Se sentía algo tonta porque no debería estar enojada, y aun así estaba molesta. –_Bien, tienes razón, solo es algo ridículo…_–

–_Sí, es algo un poco tonto ¿No te parece_? – Contestó la rubia sonriendo.

–_Muy tonto diría yo, es sencillamente ridículo–_. Aseveró la otra bebiendo el té ya frio de un solo trago.

–_Creo que tienes razón, supongo que te molestaría que yo escribiese una carta de amor para ti así que…–_

– _¡Harías eso por mí!_ – La interrumpió Akko con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa, estirada para atrapar las manos de la rubia entre las suyas a un centímetro de arrojarle encima su propia taza de té. Mirándola fijamente con las lágrimas que antes no había podido llorar abrillantando su mirada.

–_Kagari, algunas veces eres estúpidamente linda_–. Contesto correspondiendo el gesto, sin tiempo para buscar a algún observador que pudiese mirarlas, aún no habían hablado sobre comentar su relación.

– _¿Qué quieres decir con estúpida? ¡Soy tu novia no puedes llamarme estúpida! _– Grito en un susurro, conteniéndose apenas porque Diana atrapo su rostro y lo atrajo al suyo.

–_Y también horrendamente ruidosa si lo quieres_–. Continúo acariciándole la mejilla.

–_Ta-Tampoco puedes llamarme horrenda ¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme así en la carta!_ –

–_De acuerdo, me limitare a "Kagari" en el escrito, o tal vez_…– Prefirió dejar las palabras para después y aprovechar la cercanía con un beso.

El gesto sorprendió a la asiática haciendo que se sonrojase hasta los hombros, luego la calmo y le permitió olvidarse de todo por un instante. O casi, porque de algún raro modo lograba seguir sonriendo a pesar de juntar sus labios con los de Diana.

–_Pero la escribiré en el antiguo lenguaje de los dragones y deberás interpretarla sola, creo que puedo prestarte algunos libros–. _

– _¡Eso no es justo!_ –

–_Tienes lo que quieres y te sirve para estudiar un poco de algo que podría resultarte útil más tarde. Creo yo es un gran trato… y añadiré un dibujo si lo crees preciso–_. Contestó empujándola suavemente de regreso a su lugar y volviendo a sentarse como una dama debe hacerlo.

Akko bufó un irritada, pero casi al instante decidió que no eso no bastaba para hacerla sentir molesta y no dejaría que esa clase de cosas arruinaran su primera carta de amor. Más tarde podría encargarse de quien estaba mandándole cartas a Diana y hablar con ella para dejar claro que no estaba disponible.

Sonrió cuando se sintió complacida con sus planes y volvió a observar a Cavendish, siempre con la mirada perdida en lo más lejano de cualquier cosa. Siempre extrañamente linda en medio de un paisaje que parecía nacido únicamente para resaltarla. No podía evitar sentirse un poco detrás siempre que la veía por mucho tiempo.

– _¿Sabes? Soñé contigo ayer_–. Espetó de pronto intentando encontrar lo que miraba tan fijamente en las nubes, imaginando que tal vez se tratara de algo que solo las brujas avanzadas podían ver.

– _¿Ah sí? Y que fue lo que soñaste_–. Cuestionó con interés su acompañante, aquel que la asiática sabia evocar. De pronto le parecía que escucharla con atención se había vuelto algo de verdad importante.

–_Bueno, no fue muy interesante…_– mencionó alargando la frase como si ocultara algo, haciendo obvio que intentaba atraer atención. Diana disfrutaba incitándola a que lo hiciera.

–_De verdad me encantaría escucharlo_–. Respondió sintiendo exaltada por un segundo.

–_De acuerdo, pero es algo un poco tonto…_–.

–_Me gusta cuando se trata de ti_–. Respondió sonriente, imaginando lo que sea que se cociese en la mente de la castaña.

–_Bien, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí. Resulta que estaba en el mar y… _–

Akko se esforzó en narrar el sueño tan fielmente como podía recordarlo, riendo su propia vergüenza e intentando no agregar sentidos u opiniones; pero si acaso Diana llego a encontrar gracioso algo más en el no volvió a reír. No volvió a reír ni siquiera al despedirse cuando se separaron para regresar a sus clases ni lo hizo cuando sus compañeras le preguntaron donde había estado y se excusó con una mentira vaga. De hecho no se atrevieron a decírselo por temor a molestarla, pero a ambas les pareció que Diana estaba_… preocupada._

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

**Gracias por leer y eso. Pasemos a las reviews.**

**Solo hubo una en el capitulo anterior así que "PorSupuest0" que no hace falta mencionar el nombre de quien la dejó.**

**Gracias. No había notado lo de su naturaleza individual pero creo que tienes razón. Sobre lo del cambio de perspectiva: Creo que antes de leer esto, sí es que lo lees, habrás imaginado que volvería a ocurrir. La verdad es que en una historia de otro fandom quería hacer algo así, a partir del segundo capitulo porque el primero de cualquier historia suelo hacerlo sin tener muy claro a donde va nada, dividía cada capitulo en tres parte y la primera era narrada en primera persona, la segunda en segunda y, por obvias razones, la tercera en tercera; y en su momento me gusto hacerlo así que a veces lo añado.**

**Sin más que decir:**

**Bye,Bye.**


End file.
